


Unorthodox: Teen Wolf Rewrite [Stilinski]

by millielikestowrite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Black Character(s), Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Episode: s01e01 Wolf Moon, F/M, Female Character of Color, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rewrite, Season/Series 01, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Werewolves, desi & lydia & allison are best friends, desi & stiles & scott are best friends, desi is black and latina, i'm gonna have desi go THRU it in this series, teen wolf rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millielikestowrite/pseuds/millielikestowrite
Summary: Desideria Hernández thought this year would be a regular one. She would be cheer captain and it would be a good year for them because duh, she's their captain. Scott and Stiles would be doing lacrosse like they did last year and they would all be at each other's games, them most likely being on the bench while she cheered for the team.She would continue secretly crushing over Stiles while he pined over her other best friend Lydia Martin, like she has for how many years? She definitely ain't counting anymore.She would go shopping with Lydia and go hang out with her as much as possible until Jackson would come around. She would hang out with Scott and Stiles after school every day, doing homework and goofing off like they always did. And it would be regular but good year.But no.None of that would be happening this year. Why? Because Scott's a werewolf now. Yup. Those are real now.And Des had a feeling that "What To Do After You Realize You’re In A Twilight Book; For Dummies" was not available at her nearest library, so they're on their own for this one.A Teen Wolf Rewrite ☾ Stiles Stilinski x black!OFC





	Unorthodox: Teen Wolf Rewrite [Stilinski]

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: animal attack(s), blood, wounds, soo much swearing, nightmares, slight gore, slightest most tiniest bit of smut, injury, (almost) car accident, bullying???, mentions of death by fire, attempt at groping (sexual assault), sexual harassment, slight violence, mentions of anxiety

** _EVERYTHING'S GONNA CHANGE_ **

**_I SAT UP IMMEDIATELY, EYES_** widening and gasping in shock at the sudden voice that woke me up out of my slumber. I looked around trying to find the source of the voice but my eyesight was blurry and everything was... abnormally dark, for some reason. I turned and tried to grab the glasses that I have on my nightstand next to my bed but was met with something that was rough, scratchy and cold, almost frozen. Wait, _what?_

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes which helped a ton. My eyes focused and I realized I'm not on my bed—in fact, I'm not in my room at all. I'm outside. In the woods to be more specific. And I realized what I was touching; tree bark. I'm sitting in the center of a giant tree stump? What in the–?

I gasped, nearly screaming as I realized, _'Hey, it's definitely way past midnight and I'm in the middle of the woods, alone_' and the fear settled deep into my bones. My breath quickened as the severity of the situation dawned on me and I shakily pushed myself off of the stump and proceeding to clumsily fall onto the earthy ground below. I looked around at my surroundings, staring at the expanse of trees upon trees as I tried to calm myself down, which I was failing at horribly.

_'How in the absolute hell did I get here?' _I thought to myself as I stood up, trying to see if I could find something that pointed towards the exit of the woods.

"I need to get out, I need to go home, but how?" I asked myself in my head as I whipped around trying to find a clue to help me get out but there was nothing. Absolute nothing. I began to hyperventilate again as I went through an internal battle in my head, thoughts whizzing past my brain at a million miles a minute.

_"I'm gonna die, this is it! The end."_

_"You're not gonna die,_ **omugọ.**_ Just start walking in some direction, you'll eventually get somewhere."_

_"Where?"_

_"Anywhere but here_–_"_

_"Well, with that logic, I could end up getting out of here or getting deeper into the woods_–_"_

_"_Deeper?!_ No! Absolutely not! Don't move, stay where you are!"_

_"Well, if we stand here were gonna die!"_

_"If we go deeper into the woods, we'll die!"_

I felt tears drip out my eyes and down my cheeks as the feeling of being alone, lost and slash or potentially dying alone in some scary ass woods shook me down to my core and I could already feel the panic attack coming on, consuming my mind with even darker thoughts than before, the air suddenly leaving my lungs. But before I could fully have the special mental breakdown, anxiety, and panic attack 3-in-1 combo, something caught my attention that... didn't make sense at all.

The tall and dark trees looming high above were moving as if the wind was blowing through them, but the woods were silent. In fact, I wasn't even cold. I looked down at my attire and saw that I was in the rose-pink satin pajama set my Nona had made custom made for me. If the trees are moving because of the wind, why can't I hear it or feel it?

** _BECAUSE THIS ISN'T REAL_ **

I jumped at the sudden intrusion, immediately recognizing it as the voice that had woken me up to this mess. I whipped around looking for the source of the voice but found nothing. And as if this situation wasn't weird enough, instead of fearing for my life or safety, I felt almost reassured? Almost as if I already knew this... thing. What is actually happening right now?

"Hello?" I breathed out noiselessly, thoroughly confused. What did the voice mean by _'this wasn't real'_?

** _WELL... IT'S NOT REAL... FOR NOW_ **

I was shocked. The voice sounded as if it was nearby yet far away at the same time, everywhere around me all at once. "What? Wait... can you hear my thoughts? What's happening? Where are you? What do you mean, _'for now'_?" I asked, having more confidence in my voice this time, speaking louder than before.

** _PAY ATTENTION_ **

"To what? You're nothing but... a voice... my God, am I listening to myself? I must be dreaming, this is too batshit crazy to be real," I told myself out loud, feeling stupid for not even considering that from the get.

** _YOU'RE NOT DREAMING_ **

For some reason, albeit I was confused and didn't understand a goddamn thing that was going on, there was no doubt in my mind that this voice was one-hundred percent right. I don't know why but I just know it wasn't lying, I knew I could trust this... being.

"I'm... I'm not dreaming...? Then how–what is this? Where am I?" I asked, hoping I would get at least some answers.

** _YOU MUST HELP THOSE WHO ARE IN NEED OF IT_ **

"Why won't you answer my questions?" I quietly asked into the now silent air, tears streaming down my face as I felt defeated. I just want to leave. Nothing makes sense, this isn't real but also I'm not dreaming? Wait... am I dead? Did I suddenly die in my sleep and this is some form of Limbo or some Purgatory type shit?

I went to open my mouth to ask another question but I heard some rustling of leaves and the sounds of fallen branches being crushed to my far right. I turned to look and was shocked as I saw a pair of glowing blood-red eyes. I couldn't see the rest of the creature's body but I could hear its guttural growl. It was so deep and loud, I could almost feel the rumbling in my own chest. What the _fuck_ is that thing?

"What is that?" I shakily asked, fear seeping into muscles like it was before.

** _THE PREDATOR_ **

"Excuse me, the what now?" I asked, taking a couple of steps back, becoming increasingly scared of the dark creature hiding in the bushes.

** _HE'LL UNLOCK ANOTHER SIDE OF YOU, A SIDE YOU NEVER KNEW EXISTED_ **

"_He?_ Wait, that's a–what? What are you saying? Unlock a side _in_ me?" I attempted to ask but the voice had other plans.

** _THIS PATH WILL BE A DIFFICULT ONE BUT YOU'LL KNOW WHAT IS THE RIGHT CHOICE AND YOU WILL CHOOSE IT_ **

"Oh my God, I don't understand what–" the voice cut me off once again.

** _SECRETS WILL BE REVEALED, SECRETS YOU WON'T LIKE, SECRETS THAT YOU'LL WISHED STAYED JUST AS THAT_ **

"What–?"

** _YOU MUST BE STRONG TO FACE THESE FALSE TRUTHS, YOU MUST BE STRONG WHEN YOU FACE THE MIRAGE_ **

"What _'mirage'_? What _'false truth'_? I don't... what... what are you? What is this?"

** _I AM ALWAYS IN FRONT OF YOU BUT YOU NEVER SEE ME_ **

"Please..." I don't even know what I was asking for... I just want to go home. Let me leave. I heard a couple of voices from far behind me and I turned to look, hearing leaves and sticks being crunched beneath someone's footsteps.

I turned back to see if the creature was about to take his chance of me being distracted to

attack but when I turned the red eyes were gone, in fact, I wasn't at all where I was a literal second ago. The giant tree stump is gone, it looks like the voice is gone too, there's a whole new set of looming trees now.

"What-?" I asked out loud but I heard those voices from before, just closer now. They sounded... incredibly familiar.

"Stiles?" I breathed out, making my way towards the voice. I'd recognize that voice anywhere. I walked and walked, picking my pace slightly, hoping I was going in the right direction when suddenly three very familiar figures came into view.

It was Stiles, Scott, and... _me?_

We were walking and talking about lacrosse and something else I didn't really understand when we reached a hill and began to climb it, Scott standing at the bottom, wheezing up a storm.

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?" he called out and I saw myself being to help him up. We all crashed to the ground, thanks to Stiles yanking us down and they watched something I couldn't see from my angle.

I saw Stiles suddenly take off and suddenly we all got separated, me running after him and then suddenly stopping and Scott calling our names. Then it all got dark and quiet as the illusion faded to darkness and I stood in the dark, staring into nothing.

Then that's when I heard a loud thudding from behind me. I turned around and saw a stampede of deer running at me. They ran right past me and I suddenly heard screaming from behind me. I turned around again and saw a huge black creature attacking something, multiple somethings. The creature must've sensed that I was watching because it turned to face me. It stepped away from its victims and that's when I saw the horrifying sight.

There lay Scott, and five other strangers that I didn't recognize. Among the pile which was shocking was my other best friends Lydia Martin and Jackson Whittemore. But the one that stood out the most to me was... myself. I was laying there along with the other pile of bodies, all bloody and pale like the rest.

I gasped at the scene, not believing what I was seeing as I sobbed in fear, and to my right, I heard the creature growl at me. I turned and saw that the predator had its glowing eyes trained on me which I really did not like. I took a step back and that must've been the wrong move because now suddenly the predator had begun to charge at me. I screamed as the predator leapt into the air, opening its mouth full of sharp and jagged teeth wide and it all went dark when I felt him land on me.

I awoke with a gasp. _**¿Dónde estoy?**_

I quickly sat up and looked around, making sure I wasn't in the woods still. I looked around and saw that I was in my bed, in my room and I sighed in relief. It was a dream... or was it? I laid back down, trying to understand what in the hell just happened when I heard a sound at my window, causing me to flinch. I immediately was put on high alert because of my dream or vision or whatever the fuck it was.

I got up out of my bed and walked to the window, wanting to see what caused the noise or to see if my ears were just making stuff up. Once I reached the window, before I could start to look outside of it, I saw a pebble hit the glass of my window, provoking me to flinch again. I looked out and down below I saw Scott and Stiles in my front yard.

Stiles was on the grass, a couple of feet away my mom's garden and Scott was father behind him, leaning up against Stiles' mint-blue Jeep which was parked on the side of the road in front of my house. I glared at them both for scaring me with the pebbles and wondered what the fuck they are doing here, the night before the first day of school. Stiles waved at me wildly, a huge grin on his face. I heard my phone buzz on my bed underneath my pillow and when I went to see who was calling at this time, I saw it was Stiles himself. I rolled my eyes playfully at the goofy boy and answered it.

"Desiiii!" Stiles greeted me in an over-the-top cheery voice, already letting me know that what I was about to hear I wasn't going to like. I walked to the window and saw that Stiles was now standing alongside Scott, phone to his ear as he looked up at me.

"Stiles, what the hell are you and Scott doing here? Do you see what time it is?"

"Time doesn't matter right now, this is important! Come out here right now!" He commanded and I raised my eyebrows at his tone. Who exactly does he think he is talking to? I know damn well it ain't me.

"Why?" I sassed at him, tilting my head to the side, not caring that they were seeing me with my big bonnet on my head. They've seen me with it before and I have curly hair and a lot of it.

"We're going on a little trip," Stiles responded, and I gave him a deadpanned look, is he being serious?

"Lemme repeat myself once again since you clearly didn't hear me the first time: do you know what time it is?"

"Desi, please!" Stiles pleaded and I closed my eyes, sighing, knowing that I was a fool for the boy. He didn't need to beg for too long for me to cave. I groaned, turning around, tilting my head to the side and placing my phone between my head and shoulder, carefully not letting the phone drop to the floor.

"_**Nibo?**_" I accidentally asked Stiles in one of my native languages, Yoruba, them knowing I tend to switch around different languages—they're used to it by now. I took off my pajamas, opening my drawer and grabbing a random pair of folded light-washed skinny jeans, throwing them on. I went to my closet and grabbed a stray black tank as he responded.

"I'll tell you when you come down, now come on, we're on borrowed time here!" I heard him say as I grabbed a pair of socks and then crouched down to put on a pair of yellow high-top Vans. I audibly groaned at his answer, letting him know I was slowly but surely becoming more and more irritated with him and his vagueness.

"Ugh, you are so fucking lucky I love your dumb ass," I muttered truthfully—I wasn't lying, I do love him, not in the way he thinks though—as I threw on a gray zipper hoodie I had laying on my desk chair and then went to the closet and grabbed a black leather jacket off the rack.

"I know you do," he responded cockily and I got the sudden urge to slap the shit out of his pretty face.

"Don't push it, Mieczysław!"

"Okay, okay, I'm not, now hurry up!" He demanded again and I groaned, hanging up on him. I took my bonnet and messily put my curly mass of hair into a high bun, not caring about it too much. I shoved my phone in my back pocket and grabbed my house key out of my purse, shoving it in my front pocket and made my way to the window. I opened it up and looked at the ground, knowing it would be a bit of a drop, but it wasn't something that I couldn't handle. Thank God for all those years of gymnastics and cheerleading.

I climbed out, struggled quite a bit but somehow managed to close my window. I looked down once again and jumped, landing perfectly on my feet on the grass. I ran across my lawn and over to the boys, smiling at them.

"Well, that totally wasn't absolutely fucking terrifying, please don't ever do that again," Stiles ordered me from my right, referring to my jump.

"Well, I didn't see you at the bottom to waiting to catch me, so I had to come to my own rescue," I quipped, looking at him sassily as he glared back. To my left, Scott smiled at our bickering and I winked at the boy. He knew I had little control over my mouth and many couldn't handle it, Stiles being one of those people. I get him riled up so easily it's so entertaining. I opened the passenger door and climbed into the car as they all went to get in as well.

"Well, I thought you'd come out the front door like any other normal teenager would," he remarked after he sat down, putting on his belt and I scoffed at him.

"Like as if you know what a normal teenager would do, right? Because you are the most normal of them all, aren't you?" I retorted, causing Scott to start to snicker behind me. I continued, "Calling me out of my house when the first day of our sophomore year only starts in a couple of hours? And to do what exactly?"

I looked at Stiles and then to Scott for answers to which Scott gave me a look that explained to me that he, too, was dragged into this. Stiles smiled at me and started the car and began driving to our mysterious destination.

☾

"**S**tiles, I'm being so serious, take me home _right _the fuck now! _**Abdi henteu maén sareng anjeun!**_"

"Okay, I kinda struggled with that one," Stiles admitted sheepishly and rolled my eyes at him.

"She said, _'she's not playing with you'_," Scott translated for me from beside me and I silently thanked him for doing so.

"Don't be a Desi Downer, come on, it's gonna be cool!" Stiles declared and I sighed, closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose. Did he really just...?

"I need more black friends," I mumbled to myself and I heard a gasp which I knew had come out of Stiles' mouth.

"Desi!"

"You just said finding a dead body is going to be cool, Stiles, _a dead body_. That sentence deserved that comment," I explained myself, giving him a deadpanned look. On the way here, Stiles explained how he heard over the police scanner that two joggers had found _half of a dead body_ in the woods and how his father, the Sheriff, and basically the entire police department is currently inspecting every inch of it.

Stiles had pulled up to the edge of the forest and had long since turned the jeep off. He was currently trying to convince me to get out of the car which I was heavily refusing to do. A dead body?! Are you kidding me? No wonder he started the car before answering me, he knew I would've immediately gone back inside my house.

"Come on, if I find it first I'll let you know to not look, okay?" Stiles tried to bargain with me and I shook my head, not believing he really put me in this situation. I retract me saying I love him over the phone, I hate him. _Hate_. Hate times a billion and one.

I shook my head once again and weighed my options; I could stay in the car but one, it's dark, two, I would be alone and three, I'm a girl, which is just not a good combination. That or I could go with them and be traumatized for the rest of my life. Either way both of my options suck. I sighed, making a mental note to complain about being there as much as possible to annoy the absolute shit out of Stiles.

I stepped out of the Jeep and Stiles cheered, running over to the driver's seat and grabbing his flashlight, a silly smirk on his face. We followed him, only stopping in front of the Jeep. I looked to my left and saw Scott, who had been silent nearly the entire time—which wasn't out of the ordinary, he is not talkative when he is sleepy—and he was clearly not excited about this in the slightest. When Stiles came to stand next to me, I punched his arm, which prompted a groan out of him.

"We're seriously doing this?" Scott whined, pulling the hood his red hoodie up and over his head as a random breeze came out of nowhere, reminding me of how cold it really was. I zipped my hoodie and tightened the leather jacket around me.

"Okay, Scott you can't say anything because you're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town," Stiles quipped, shining the light of the flashlight into the trees in front of us. My God, it's fucking dark as fuck.

"It's not even funny how much of a bad idea this is. If we get caught, we will be grounded literally forever and we will never be able to see each other ever again," I commented, staring at trees with a gloomy look. I can't believe I'm about to do this.

"Not unless we are careful. Come on," Stiles tried to assure us with a smile on his face. I rolled my eyes at him, still very mad at him. He began to walk towards the woods and I took a deep breath, begrudgingly following him. Scott followed in my footsteps, walking beside me while Stiles walked a few feet ahead of us.

"You know, I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow," Scott commented, probably trying to convince Stiles to turn around.

"Right, 'cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort," Stiles joked carefully avoiding the low branches and I tried to keep up with his pace since he had the light.

"No, because I'm playing this year," Scott affirmed. I looked up at Scott with a weird look, since when he did want to actually play? Does he think he can actually do it?

"Sure, Scotty," I muttered, looking at the ground and watch where I was stepping, not wanting to fall and make a fool out of myself.

"In fact, I'm gonna make First Line this year," Scott declared and I looked at him with a look that said _'seriously?'_ as I realized he was being legit.

"Hey, you know what? That's the spirit," Stiles falsely encouraged the boy. "Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one."

Scott glared at Stiles and looked at me for what, exactly? Yeah, I'm still trying to figure that part out myself. What does he want? Backup?

"Why are you looking at me?"

"Do you at least think I'll make it to First Line?" Scott asked me seriously and I sucked in a breath as I took in the position I was just put in. I hate when I'm forced to hurt people's—especially people I like—feelings.

"Scott, you want my honest opinion?" I hesitantly asked him, almost asking for permission to roast him.

"Yes," he replied and I smacked my lips, looking at him reluctantly.

"Scott, I love you, dude, but let's face it, that's not gonna happen unless you suddenly get cured of your severe asthma and get jacked overnight," I explained myself, instantly regretting my words as I took in the shocked and hurt look on his face.

"Desi," he whined and wow, I'm terrible.

"I'm sorry, you said you wanted the truth! Well, at least my truth, but you never know, it's not like I told not to try out at all. Maybe you'll prove me wrong tomorrow," I said, trying to help but it was too late, the damage was done. I put my hand on his arm, rubbing it to comfort him. I looked at Stiles and decided to change the subject.

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are y'all looking for?" I asked Stiles, wondering if he managed to hear that on his police radio.

Stiles stopped abruptly, causing me to almost crash into him from behind, Scott reaching over and grabbing me before I could, to which I thanked him for, glad he wasn't too mad at me. Stiles blinked repeatedly before saying, "Huh, I didn't even think about that."

He chuckled as Scott and I stared at him incredulously. Stiles then began to walk again, continuing at the pace he was going before stopping, leaving Scott and I scrambling to keep up with him.

"And, uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" Scott chimed in and Stiles made a face I could barely see in this darkness to decipher.

"Also something I didn't think about."

"It's, uh, comforting to know you planned this out with your... usual attention to detail," I noted, chastising Stiles sassily as I approached the dirt hill that Stiles was currently making his way up, beginning to climb it as well. Scott, on the other hand, had begun to wheeze and paused against a tree, beginning to search his pockets for his inhaler. I looked down at him, sympathetically, cursing myself not realizing that Scott was probably struggling this entire time.

I looked around and recognized that it was strangely quiet. There were no other sounds, no whooshing sound from windy trees, no rustling of leaves, no little forest animals scurrying around, or calls of a bird, nothing. It reminded me of my dream I had earl... wait, hold on.

I looked down at myself and I saw my outfit, along with Stiles and Scott's and realized these were the same ones from my dream. Does that mean... no. Not possible, it's just a coincidence. That's it, that's all there is to it.

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?" Scott offered weakly, still wheezing as he shook his inhaler, climbing up the rest of the hill. I crouched down, offering Scott a hand as I ignored the wave of deja-vu that crashed over me. He gladly accepted my help, taking my hand and proceeding to climb up.

Once he reached the top with my help, Stiles roughly grabbed me, pulling us both down to the ground. I glared at him but saw that he was staring up ahead of him. I turned my head to look and saw that way ahead of us was multiple people, the lights from their flashlight moving all around, illuminating the ground, the trees, bushes and everything in between. I quickly managed to identify the people as the police.

Stiles instantly hid the flashlight, quickly turning it off so we wouldn't be caught. It looked like the officers were walking away from us. Scott had taken a puff of his inhaler which I felt a wave of relief for but before anyone could do anything else, or even say anything, Stiles pushed himself up and off the ground, running after them like the little child he was. I groaned at his foolishness and got myself up off the dirty ground to run as well, trying to stop him from getting us caught and grounded forever. I tried to catch up but I'm short and legs aren't as long as Stiles—clearly—and watched helplessly as Stiles got farther and farther away. From behind me, Scott called our names which caused me to stop, remembering his asthma and I didn't want to leave him behind. I know if I was in the same position I wouldn't want to be left behind either. I turned around and started to walk in Scott's direction but saw I had run a considerable amount away from him. But before I take more than five steps I heard loud barking from behind me, causing me to flinch despite the dog being very far away, and saw Stiles on the ground, a K-9 barking in his face and a police officer shining a flashlight in his face, practically blinding him.

I scampered and hid behind a tree, letting Stiles get caught by himself. I love him to bits but what he did was fucked up and I'm still mad. I know he is reckless and whatever but this was going over the line big time.

I heard his father, Noah, confront him, asking him what in the hell he thought he was doing and then asked him if he was with "his usual partners-in-crime", those "partners-in-crime" being Scott and I. I held my breath as I prayed Stiles wouldn't rat us out. I heard him claim he was alone and that we responsibly denied his request to go to the woods. After Noah called both Scott's and I's name into the woods, trying to lore us out but when he received no response, he gave up and I let out a breath of relief. But that was quickly decimated when I heard Noah tell Stiles he was going to walk him to his car and their voices get farther and farther away.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, shit, fuck!_

_"There goes my ride,"_ I thought to myself, cursing Stiles and everything about tonight. _"_**Onibaje **dumbass_..._'we won't get caught if we're careful'_ headass... how do you tell others to be careful and get caught? Make it make sense, God."_

I waited a bit, making sure I didn't hear a single noise before I started to walk in the direction where I left Scott so we could at least walk home together. After a few minutes, I realized Scott had long since left his hiding spot because I walked for too long and I would have at least seen or heard him by now. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes, trying to calm myself down as flashes from my dream played behind the lids of my eyes.

I called out Scott's name a couple of times, hoping that that would've worked but I received no response. It was worth a shot. Then that was when I remembered I had a literal phone in my pocket. I rolled my eyes at how dumb I was, blaming it on my tiredness before I pulled it out, hoping I would have some reception. But before I could even dial Scott's number, I heard a loud stomping and thudding noises from behind me.

I turned around just in time to see a stampede of deer charging my way. I gasped and I tried to move out of the way but they were three times larger than me and running at the speed of light. The first deer of the stampede slammed its head right into my chest, sending me flying a few feet across the woods and I felt the back of my head hit something hard. An explosion of pain spread all throughout my head and body before it all went dark.

☾

** _GET UP LITTLE ONE_ **

**M**y eyes fluttered open and I blinked repeatedly, not recognizing my surroundings. Why was everything so cold and dark? Where am I? Am I... _wet?_ I groaned, feeling an immense amount of pain coming from... all over my body.

** _YOU MUST GO TO HIM, YOU CAN REST LATER_ **

I groaned again, not vocally questioning what was happening but following the orders of the voice, getting up from the ground and beginning to walk in a random direction. Where am I going? Who is him? Am I even going in the right direction?

** _JUST FOLLOW YOUR GUT INSTINCT, LITTLE ONE, YOU'LL SEE WHEN YOU GET THERE_ **

I nodded and continued my weird journey, not knowing what I was doing or where I was going but knowing that I was heading in the right direction. As the drowsiness slowly left me I came to realize a few things. First, my hair was not in a bun anymore. The hair tie must've fallen out some time ago and my long hair was now cascading down past my shoulder and down my back. I had also realized that the wetness I was feeling when I came to was blood. It was dripping out of my nose and I had a cut on the back of my head and somewhere on the front of it as well, hidden behind my hair. The blood was currently trickling down my face and neck, definitely staining my clothes but I was too distracted to care.

I was still walking when I suddenly heard screaming in the distance. The screaming sounded like Scott which caused me to gasp and start running in the direction of the scream.

"Scott?! Scott!" I cried out, wondering what happened to make him scream as if he was being murdered. Wait... a body was found here... what if... Scott!

When I reached my best friend, I couldn't even begin to explain what I had laid eyes on. There was a huge black figure on top of him and it looked like a giant wolf but wolves aren't like that. This thing was fucking immense.

"Scott!" I screamed, fearing that I was about to watch my best friend of twelve years get mauled to death. The big black wolf-creature turned its head, whipping it around to look at me and its eyes caused me to gasp. They were glowing red, just like in my dream. This is all happening, exactly how my dream predicted it to be.

The predator roared at me which made me literally fall back in fear. The predator then jumped high into the air, running away from the scene and leaving Scott and I to deal with the consequences of its actions.

I quickly got up and ran to Scott, checking to make sure he was alive and at least somewhat okay, and that was when he sprung up, yelling in pain and in fear.

"Scott!" I cried out, trying to get his attention so he could calm down but the boy wasn't having it, yelling over me and grabbing my hand, dragging us away from the scene as well. We ran and ran and ran, occasionally looking behind us to see if the predator was following us—which it wasn't, thank god, but we sure as hell weren't staying those fucking woods for sure, regardless if was there or not.

We managed to reach a random road where it was raining—guess it was raining this entire time but the trees covered us from it. But before we could even do anything, there was a big black car that was approaching us at a rapid rate. It beeped at us as we stood there, both of us knowing we wouldn't be able to move out the way in time. I froze, eyes closing and bracing for impact as I felt Scott hug me, shielding me from the oncoming car. But just then I heard a sudden squeal of tires and when I didn't feel the car hit us, I opened my eyes, looking at the car that managed to turn the wheel at the last minute and miss hitting us by just a couple feet.

The car sped off and Scott let me go. I looked at him with an open mouth, not believing what had just happened in the short span of what... five minutes? We nearly died twice. He looked at me with the same shocked look and winced in pain, looking down at himself. He then reached over to the edge of his hoodie and pulled it up, revealing a big, bloody bite mark on his side.

We stared at the bite for a couple of seconds before a noise caught both of our attention. In the distance, I heard a long howl, but not just any howl. It was the howl of a wolf.

I turned to look at Scott and saw he was already staring right at me, I opened my mouth to say something but it was like the words were stuck in my throat. I then, after forcing it out, managed to speak words but I didn't know what they were going to be, I was too busy being shocked to focus on that. And those words were;

"What the fuck?"

** _EVERYTHING'S CHANGED_ **

☾

**I** groaned as I heard my alarm go off, signaling that school began in a bit. I sat up, groaning as I felt the bruises from a couple of hours let me know they had finally finished forming. I reached over and grabbed my phone.

**6 texts from scotty potty 💩💕**

**2 missed calls from scotty potty 💩💕**

**51 texts from mischief 💥💓**

**33 missed calls from mischief 💥💓**

**3 texts from lydiaaa 💗💕💞💖💓**

I rolled my eyes, thanking God I put my phone on 'Do Not Disturb' last night before I crashed from exhaustion. After nearly dying twice—three times if you include that deer nearly turning my ribs and sternum to dust—Scott walked me home, talking to me about how he also was attacked by those deer, how lost his inhaler and found the body looking for it. He didn't say much about the attack which I knew was affecting him a lot, making me feel for him, I was terrified just watching it happen, I can't imagine what he went through. He claimed he would clean and fix the bite mark all on his own because he didn't want to worry his mom and that he would text me when he got home.

When I got home—my parents were still asleep and didn't realize I was gone, Lord thank you, you a real one, despite all this we went through—I realized I had somehow turned my phone off on the way back and when I turned it on I had twenty missed calls from Stiles and thirty-seven unread texts from him as well. I very briefly told him about the deer stampede, the creature and almost getting hit by a car and how I was very bloody and injured but that I was too tired to go into detail and that I would tell him all about it at school. He clearly wasn't having that and proceeded to blow my phone up to which I responded to by putting my phone on 'Do Not Disturb'. I didn't even get to shower, being too drained and knowing the water would wake my parents. I changed out of my filthy clothes and collapsed on my bed in my underwear, going to sleep almost immediately.

After responding to Lydia and Scott—and purposeful ignoring Stiles' texts—I got out of my bed and awkwardly limp-walked to the bathroom, towel in hand and hopped into the shower, knowing I had to get rid of the evidence from last night.

After cleaning all the dirt, blood and filth from last night, shampooing and conditioning my hair, and brushing my teeth in there as well, I got out and made my way to my room to do my makeup. I had to be presentable for school, just because I was a mess because of last night doesn't mean I have to let others know.

I sat down at my makeup desk, finally getting a good look at myself for the first time in hours. I had a scabbed-over gash on my head, going onto my forehead a bit, over my hairline and disappearing into my hair. I had a dark bruise on my right temple and on the side of my forehead, next to the temple. I unwrapped my towel and saw my bruised torso which was probably the worst of them all. It was big, dark and sore, spreading all over my chest, sternum, spreading between my breasts and onto my ribs. I winced as I poked it, cursing myself for doing so. I turned around and saw my back which had another big bruise. I winced as I turned back around. I sighed as I began my makeup routine, deciding to go for a natural-neutral look today. I put on a full-coverage foundation—for the bruises—concealer, contour, a glowy highlight, filled in my eyebrows, some mascara, and some lip-gloss.

I got dressed, making sure I looked nice because if I didn't, I just know Lydia will literally decapitate my head clean off my shoulders. She likes making an impression on the first day of school—like she doesn't already with just her presence alone—but I personally don't mind, I like looking presentable too. And I have to admit, I do look nice today. I was wearing a beige tattersall mini-skirt over a peach, long-sleeve bodysuit. I paired that with some light brown thigh-high socks—to cover up a majority of the scabs, cuts and small bruises on my legs—and they were only a shade darker than the boots I was wearing; some platform boots. They were thigh-highs as well but not as high as the socks though. I was currently obsessed with that thigh-high boots trend because it was certainly one I could get behind. Being 5'3 is the literal bain of my existence. Stiles and Scott—especially Stiles—love to tease me about my height since I was _significantly_ shorter than the both of them.

I remember I asked my mom to teach me to walk in heels at a young age and I managed to get the hang of it after only a couple of days, it was weird. One day, I was all wobbly and stumbling all over the place and then the next, I could walk in a perfectly straight line, backward, blindfolded. I was astounded. I wasn't allowed to wear heels to school until freshman year—last year—and the first day of school I figured out I could wear heels for long periods of time without feeling pain, in fact, they were most likely some of the most comfortable shoes I could wear. My friends and other girls around the school would tell me about how they couldn't wear heels for more than five minutes because the pain was unbearable and asked me how I did it but I couldn't exactly explain it without them not believing a word I said.

After struggling to put my mid-back length, nearly-untameable, curly mass of hair into a high ponytail—I have a mix of 3C and 4B hair—and gelling my edges down in neat, little swoops, managing to avoid putting any product my head wound, because _God_ would that hurt. I looked at myself in the mirror, making sure I didn't forget anything.

My outfit and makeup were okay but then I got to the part of my body that—if I'm being completely honest—I hate; my eyes. I was born with heterochromia, a dominant trait that ran in my family on my mom's side. My mother had two, sparkling light blue-gray eyes and my Nona had one hazel eye and the other was a brilliant mixture of blue and green. Theirs were pretty, gorgeous, and my eyes, on the other hand, was basically a huge genetic clash. It's like when you were younger and painting for one of the first times, for example. You had all these wonderful, vibrant colors, all seven colors from the rainbow; red, orange, yellow, green, cyan, blue and purple. And you want to make one big amazing color. Well, maybe if you mix all the pretty colors of then maybe you'll get an even prettier color. And then after mixing all the colors, you look and you see you actually made a shitty brown color instead. That's what my DNA did to me, except I have multiple colors in my eyes. My right eye was blue-gray, like my Mom's but my left eye was split horizontally down the middle. The top half was light-brown, almost an amber color, and the bottom half of my iris was a bold green, like a green apple. And since I was so dark-skinned, my eyes stood out like a sore thumb.

I have gotten a mix of reactions throughout the years. At first, everyone was obsessed with my eyes, you know, because colorism and whatever. It was weird at first, having even some grown adults be infatuated with my eyes at such a young age but then when I joined elementary school, everything changed. The kids started calling me a freak, rumors spread about me, saying I went and had surgery on my eyes, surgically inserted contacts into my eyes. Others said they've never seen my eyes dilate and then there was that one time someone claimed to have seen me outside of school with my "natural" brown eyes.

Even my teachers didn't believe me. On more than one occasion, I've had teachers tell me to stop wearing colored contacts every day because it would damage my eyes and I would go blind. One of my teachers, when I was in elementary, once even accused my parents of child abuse, telling them how wrong it was to allow me to wear colored contacts at such a young age.

I've had many people tell me my eyes are extraordinary, captivating and whatever and I've even had some other black, brown or dark-skinned girls tell me they wished they had lighter eyes than their natural dark-brown color. I tell them every time that their natural color is beautiful and they should love it—even though I don't even follow my own advice. I think the color brown on eyes is... undoubtedly breathtaking. I'll never understand why brown-eyed think brown eyes are so ugly. How they are basically black and so dark. Or the way the shine and basically change into a complete color when light—especially sunlight—hits them. The darkness and richness of them, how they glow.

Brown eyes are beautiful.

Stiles has brown eyes.

Stiles is beautiful.

I groaned to myself, facepalming as I realized I did it again. Speaking of the devil, let me give him a call, I think I tortured him enough. I went over to where my phone was charging, unlocked it and tapped on his name which was in my favorites. The phone barely rang once before he answered it.

"Desi! Oh, thank God, look–" He started but I cut him off.

"Stiles–" I said, interrupting him but the boy interrupted me back. Rude.

"No, listen, okay? I am so sorry for last night, you have no idea how much I wanted to turn the car back around and come get you. And after what you told me about the deer and the animal attack and the car, and how Scott said that he saw you covered in blood, it just– I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. I know it was wrong for me to trick you into coming, I just really wanted to see you and it feels wrong to do stuff without you, I wasn't gonna just invite Scott and not bring you," Stiles confessed, the sincerity basically dripping out of his voice and through my phone speaker. I smiled to myself as he continued, "But I do understand if you don't accept it now, but I'll do anything for you to forgive me, Desi. You know I hate it when you're mad at me."

"Ugh Stiles, you literal sap, it's all good. I forgive your dumb ass, but don't ever pull some shit like that ever again you understand?"

"One hundred percent," I could basically hear the smirk on his face.

"Okay now that that's out the way, come pick me up, you goof, I'm ready," I told him, throwing on a white cardigan.

"I'm already outside," Stiles confessed and I froze after hearing this.

"You're what? Since when?" I walked over to my window and lo' and behold, there was Stiles' Jeep in front of my house.

"Um... for... two hours now," he replied sheepishly and my jaw dropped slightly.

"_**Santo**,_ Stiles," I commented, in one of my other native languages, Spanish--I speak five in total, Spanish, Yoruba, Igbo, Sudanese and lastly, obviously, English. I'm learning ASL and French.

"I was worried!" He cried out into the phone, defending himself as I snorted at his silly response. It's times like this that remind me why I fell in love with the kid.

I smiled at his antics and grabbed my book bag and my sports bag, and speed-walked out my room, down the stairs and out of my house.

☾

**W**hen we got to school, Scott had already gotten there via bike, and he was waiting for us by the bike rack. We walked up to him and before anyone could greet each other Stiles just got right to talking about the elephant in the room.

"Okay, let's see this thing," he stated simply, looking down at Scott's body, waiting for him to show us. I rolled my eyes at him and smacked his arm for being so inconsiderate. He gave me a pained look, rubbing at the spot and mumbling out a tiny "ow" before turning back to Scott. Scott lifted up his shirt and we saw the big, still bloody, wound on his side and I sighed, closing my eyes as I got flashbacks of seeing my friend be attacked as I stood helplessly. Stiles, on the other hand, was marveled at the sight.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed, taking a good look at the wound before Scott put his shirt back down. He started walking towards the entrance of the school and we followed him, me getting stuck in the middle of the boys. I tried my hardest to hide my weird limp while walking with them.

"It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf," Scott recalled and I nodded, remembering the howl perfectly as it echoed in my mind. Stiles was taken aback by this revelation.

"A wolf bit you? Uh-huh. No, not a chance," Stiles blurted and I smacked his arm again, he is being unnecessarily loud right now.

"Stiles, you do remember we are at a school, a public school, where anyone can hear you, right?" I warned him, and he visibly deflated in front of me. Scott continued.

"I heard a wolf howling," Scott further explained but Stiles shook his head at us. I scrunched up my eyebrows in confusion, what is not clicking in this boy's head?

"So did I."

"No, you guys didn't," Stiles assured us and I sighed, not knowing how to get him to believe us.

"What do you mean, "_No, we didn't_"? How do you know what we heard?" Scott asked, looking at him in amused confusion, laughing.

"Because California doesn't have wolves, okay? Not in like 60 years," Stiles stated matter-of-factly and I stared at him, slightly impressed. How does he know that?

"Really?" I asked, genuinely confused because I was so positive I heard a wolf, what other animals howl? Huskies? That must've been a rather... large Husky then.

"Yes, really. There are no wolves in California," Stiles said, shutting down the thought altogether. I turned to look at Scott, shrugging my shoulders at him.

"All right, well, if you don't believe us about the wolf, then you're definitely not gonna believe me when I tell you I found the body," Scott admitted, prompting Stiles to whip around to face him in shock, his arm waving around like crazy and smacking me in the boob in the process. Right on the bruise.

"_**Oooooh Dios mío**_–!" I wheezed out in Spanish, immediately doubling over in pain.

"Desi–!" Stiles cried out, scrambling to help but I held my hand up, stopping the flailing boy from getting too close to me. I just needed a minute.

"Jesus, Stiles!" Scott chastised Stiles as he rubbed his hand up and down my back and arm. I could already feel the people's eyes on me.

"Stiles!" I wheezed out once again, looking up at him as I held my chest.

"I'm so sorry!" He apologized profusely, a look of worry on his face, and I took a deep breath, finally standing up straight. "I'm so–"

"I get it but just... please, chill out with the arms, I nearly got winded there," I explained, cutting him off.

"I'm sorry, I'll fully apologize later, but you found the body, Scott? Are you kidding me?" Stiles said, changing the subject which I honestly appreciated.

"No, man, I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month," Scott admitted and I felt for him. I'd probably lose my mind if I saw half of a dead body. Ugh. That just gave me shivers.

"Oh, God, that is freakin' awesome. I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town since... since the birth of Lydia Martin," Stiles greeted, looking over as his crush and one of my best friends walked past us, happily chatting with another popular girl. I tried not to look down in disappointment as I watched my crush thirst after my best friend. He continued, "Hey, Lydia, you look... like you're gonna ignore me."

Lydia kept walking past, most likely hearing him and not caring about what he had to say. I decided to join them, not wanting to continue hearing Stiles talking about her for hours upon hours.

"Well, speaking of Lydia, I'm gonna go catch up with her, see you in class, yeah?" I told the boys, them nodding as I turn in Lydia's direction.

"Lydia! Wait up!" I called out, she turned around instantly recognizing my voice. I speed-walked towards her and she wrapped me up in a big hug, squealing as she did. I winced as she pressed my chest against hers and squeezed my back but managed to hide it well.

"I see you've seen the light and decided to finally wear the cardigan and skirt I bought you. I knew you'd kill it and with those boots! Looking as cute as ever," Lydia commented, looking at me up and down, smiling. I laughed, feeling my face heat up as she gassed me up.

"I try, I try," I responded, striking a silly pose which caused her to burst into laughter, pulling me into the building. We walked down the hallways as people stared, some envious and others staring in lust and want. Looking forward and lifting my chin up high, I ignored their stares and continued my walk to my first class.

☾

**I** was in my first class with Stiles and Scott and I was sitting behind Scott, across my Stiles.

"As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night," the teacher started the class off by saying and I immediately wanted a wormhole to appear in the middle of the classroom so I could dive in and never come out. Why would he even start class with that topic? Are people really that into death like I don't understand.

Scott turned to look at Stiles and I and I saw Stiles give Scott a smirk, to which I returned with a deadpan look. He should not be having this much fun, he didn't go through what we did last night.

The middle-aged white man continued, "And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody, which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outlining this semester."

Scott and I turned to look at Stiles since he was so invested in this mystery murder, I wondered when he was going to tell us his father had already found a suspect and had them in custody. Stiles gave us a look that said _'I have no idea what he is talking about'_ and I shrugged, turning my attention to the stack of pages in front of me.

For someone who is always listening in and knows everything about his father's cases, he sure seems clueless almost all the time.

I zoned out while flipping through the pages, aimlessly skimming the words on it, when I suddenly saw Scott's head whipped around the class, in search for something.

"Scotty, you good?" I quietly asked but the boy was distracted looking... outside the window? He stared at the wall for a bit, as if he was watching something move from behind the wall, before the door opened, catching mine and everyone else's attention. At the door stood our school principal and at his side was a pretty girl with long brown hair, hazel eyes, and fair skin. She looked around the room shyly and I made a note in the back of my head to say hi to her later on.

"Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome," the principal avowed and the girl went over and took the seat right in front of Scott. Scott then wordlessly tapped her shoulder and offered her his red pen. She stared at it confused for a second before she broke out into a smile.

"Thanks," she said sweetly before she turned back around, facing the teacher once again. I watched the whole interaction, confused beyond belief as to how Scott even knew that she needed a pen without saying a single word to her. At least... I don't think he knows her.

"We'll begin with Kafka's Metamorphosis, on page 133," the teacher, whose name I still haven't learned nor plan on doing, announced and we all obeyed, turning the pages, letting the first class of sophomore year officially begins.

☾

**T**he school bell rang and I packed my stuff, shoving it in my bag and walking out of the classroom, waving bye to my friends in my last class before making my way out of the classroom on a mission to find the new girl. Something about her just seemed really, really nice.

I found her after a few minutes of searching, she had been at her locker, staring at someone and when I turned to look at who, I saw she was staring at Scott. And Scott was surely staring back. _**Espera**_... am I sensing potential _romantic_ feelings here? Oh, now I have to get to know her.

I gave Scott a thumbs up and walked over to her.

"Hey, you're Allison right?" I started off saying. She turned around and looked at me, staring at my eyes for a couple of silent seconds, which didn't bother me at all, everyone does it so I'm used to it. And it's not often that you see a dark-skin black girl with Heterochromia Iridium. She blinked once before nodding at me, a small smile on her face. I continued, "I'm Desideria, but everyone here calls me Desi or Des. I saw you in my first class and I just wanted to say hi."

"Hi, I'm Allison, but you already know that," she said, realizing her mistake after introducing herself and I laughed, oh she's good. I like her. She continued, "I have a question."

"Yes, the eyes are my real color, I was born this way," I informed her, feeling as if she was going to ask that and just getting right to it.

"Oh no, that's not my question at all, I mean it was going to be it eventually but I didn't want to intrude," Allison admitted truthfully and I felt embarrassed for assuming that of her.

"Not at all, sorry. People always wanna ask so I decided to tell you from the get, you know?" I informed her kind of sheepishly for immediately putting assumptions on her. "So what was it that you were going to ask me?"

"Why did you wanna say hi? It's not that I don't like you or don't appreciate it, but just wondering, that's all."

"I don't know why, you looked like you were in need of a friend and you're pretty so," I told her semi-truthfully which caused her to turn red, blush on her cheeks and up to her ears.

"Oh, thank you, coming from you means a lot. You're stunning," she commented and I like her even more now. Before I could thank her, Lydia came to my side, going up to Allison immediately.

"That jacket is absolutely killer. Where'd you get it?" She asked, looking down at Allison's outfit.

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco," Allison responded and I nodded, already liking that we were slowly getting to know Allison bit by bit.

"And you are my new best friend," Lydia concluded and I scoffed, causing them both to look at me.

"No, no please Lydia, go on, make new best friends. It's not like what we had meant anything to me either," I joked and Lydia smacked my arm playfully. Up from behind her, Jackson came hugged her, catching us all by surprise. I flinched while Lydia greeted her boyfriend.

"Hey, Jackson," she said before kissing him passionately, I still had my hand on my chest and I took a deep breath, Allison was staring at me worriedly.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh little Desi here is just jumpy and skittish as hell, you'll get used to it," Jackson informed Allison and I nodded when she looked at me for confirmation. I am very jumpy, don't know why, been this way since I was a child, always cowering away from loud noises, always flinching, I'm used to it now.

"So, this weekend, there's a party," Lydia informed Allison and I jumped at the idea, thank God. I love Lydia but third-wheeling with them can get pretty annoying sometimes.

"A party?" Allison asked somewhat unsurely but I grabbed her arm.

"Yes. Friday night. You should come," I offered, trying to coax her into coming. She still looked very unsure.

"Uh, I can't. It's family night this Friday. Thanks for asking," Allison told us and I deflated, accepting the fact that I was about to be third-wheeling sadly. _'Maybe I could invite Stiles or Scott,'_ I thought to myself.

"You sure? I mean, everyone's going after the scrimmage," Jackson said, referring to the lacrosse game, Allison gave him a curious look.

"You mean like football?" Allison asked and we all scoffed, I haven't seen anyone play football here in ages. It's literally just Lacrosse and Cheerleading, which ya girl was co-captain of.

"Football's a joke in Beacon. The sport here is lacrosse. We've won the state championship for the past three years," Jackson informed Allison, totally flexing on this poor chick. I almost felt bad.

"Because of a certain team captain," Lydia chimed in, stroking Jackson's ego even more than it needed to be.

"Well, we have practice in a few minutes. That is if you don't have anywhere else–" Jackson tried saying but Allison interrupted him.

"Well, I was going to–" Allison tried saying but then Lydia interrupted her. Big old interruption party, going down before my very eyes. You get cut off, you get cut off, everyone's getting cut off!

"Perfect. You're coming," Lydia stated, simply to which I shut down. They aren't about to intimidate Allison on my watch. She's too kind, I won't allow it.

"Guys, leave the poor girl alone. If she has somewhere to go, then she has somewhere to go, let her be," I warned the couple, not liking what they were doing at all.

"Don't you have practice too?" Lydia asked me and I nodded, remembering that I also had cheer practice too. We usually practiced when the boy's practiced lacrosse.

"Indeed, I do."

"You play lacrosse too?" Allison asked, turning to face me and I nearly laughed in her face. Me? Play lacrosse? HA!

"Oh absolutely not, I am the co-captain of Beacon Hill's cheerleading squad," I told her proudly because I was. I worked my ass off to get there and it was very nice to be there.

"Okay, then we are all going together then, great! Come on Allison, let's get a good seat on the bleachers so we can watch," Lydia concluded once again, grabbing Allison's and pulling her away, Jackson following as well. I sighed but followed as well. I saw Allison turn and look off to the side and I saw that she was looking over at Scott who had been joined by Stiles and they both were staring at our group, well it was more of Scott staring at Allison and Stiles staring at me or Lydia, I can't really tell. I took note that Allison was staring at Scott and tucked the thought in the back of my mind to ask her later on. I waved at the boys and that Stiles to smile at me sheepishly, blush adorning his cheeks. I smiled back before I continued to follow my friends down the hall and out of Scott and Stiles' vision.

☾

**I** had been walking out into the field from the girl's locker room—after changing into my uniform—readjusting the bow on my head when I saw Stiles and Scott walking onto the field as well. They were a bunch of yards away but I saw Stiles look in my direction and saw his mouth fall open. I flattened out the skirt of my cheer uniform before I waved to the boys, smiling at them. Scott had looked up by now and had waved back but Stiles, on the other hand, was staring... at me? I can't tell really. Was there someone behind me? Was Lydia behind me?

"Hey, you dropped something behind you," a random lacrosse player informed me and I turned around to look. I didn't see anything but I did find a quarter though.

"Money!" I said out loud to myself before I slowly bent over to grab it, trying not to upset my bruise. This generated a bunch of wolf whistles and catcalls to spew from the mouths of the group of jogging players, most of which were seniors.

I groaned, standing up straight and tugging my skirt down a bit. I was African and Hispanic, my mother, Alia Hernández, is Dominican and South Sudanese while my father, Luca Hernández, is Cuban and Nigerian, I have been cursed—while others call it a blessing, which I beg to differ—with a curvy body. I have been doing cheerleading and gymnastics since I was five so all that exercise and working out has helped me stay in shape but the women in my family have always had big breasts, big thighs, and big behinds—I'm a DD, and I have to do the "jeans dance". And when I wore my cheer uniform my figure was only augmented. We had a uniform for Winter and Autumn and the other was for Spring and the tiny bit of Summer but both were almost criminally figure-hugging.

The cold season's maroon and white skirt had a single triangular thigh slit on the right leg and was short and fitted as hell. The body-liner was a white turtleneck—thank God, it would be cold as hell some nights—and the shell top was maroon, with 'BHS' in bold white letters right on the chest. It was tight, incredibly comfortable, and cropped just enough to show off my pierced belly button—with the Sapphire stone, I'm a proud Virgo child.

"I'm fifteen, _**yiyi! Lo ku sigbo!**_" I yelled at the boys in Yoruba, letting them know how underage I truly was. It's the truth, my birthday is on August 27th and I'm probably one of the youngest in my grade. I don't even know how but I _just_ made it into the grade.

I rolled my eyes and looked over and saw that Stiles was still staring but his mouth was wide open now, his eyes wide open and everything he had in his hands were at the ground at his feet. Had he seen me? That's _so_ not embarrassing at all.

I saw Scott smacked Stiles' shoulder and he got out of his weird little trance he was in, scrambling away from Scott and walking towards the field. But paused, running back and grabbing his stuff off the ground before running off again. I laughed at the boy and saw Coach Finstock walk up to Scott before I walked over to my girls.

"Hello, girlies!" I said as I greeted my team, who was currently stretching out on the side of the field. The team consisted of fifteen girls, including myself. We had Hadiyah, the other co-captain, Kiyoko, Na'imah, Delilah, Esmée, Mariana, Luli, Zaina, Mika, Salome, Rosamie, Jasmin, Tiana, and Adele. I got a chorus of hellos in response from the girls in various positions on the ground.

"Hey, Des," Hadiyah addressed me with a smile and I honestly melted at it because Hadiyah is the cutest human being of all time. She is Somalian and Muslim so she has really dark skin like me and she matches her Hijab to everything, even her cheer uniform. She's just so sweet and kind, it's just... wow, she's great.

"Okay let's get a couple of laps around the field before Coach Garcia gets here," I announced to the team as I did some mini stretch, not really able to them because of my bruises. I at least managed to ready my leg muscles for the laps because... these laps were fucking hell. The field is fucking huge.

We began to jog around—I was trying my absolute hardest not to show how much pain I was in and keep up with the girls—which caused even more wolf whistles to erupt from several members of the lacrosse team. I rolled my eyes as Coach Finstock screamed at us.

"Can't you guys take this somewhere else? You're distracting the boys!"

"It's not our fault your players can't focus, means you're not doing your job as their coach properly!" I replied sassily, not about to take this misogyny. Coach looked at me for a good second before nodding. This produced a mass of _'ooooh!'_s to come out from various players' mouths.

"Aye, hormonal meatheads, anymore more catcalls and I will make you all do suicides 'til you cough up vital organs! The only noise I wanna hear better come from either my mouth or my whistle!" He yelled aggressively at the players and I smiled in satisfaction. He blew his whistle immediately after and my girls and I continued our jog around, finishing up rather quickly.

We took a real quick water break, resting a bit while we waited for our Coach who has informed us that she would be in a meeting for about thirty-ish minutes.

I decided to watch the boy's practice a bit and went to stand by the bleachers. I heard my name be called so I turned around and saw Allison and Lydia sitting at bleachers, waving at me so I walked over to sit with them.

"Hello pretty ladies," I beamed, smiling down at the two girls who smiled in response. I slowly eased myself down beside Allison and scanned the area for Stiles and Scott. I found Stiles at the bleachers because he is always there but saw that Scott wasn't beside him like he usually is. I searched the field, highly doubting that Coach Finstock put him in but alas I was wrong. There Scott was, in the goalie position with a line of players getting ready to pelt him to death with balls.

"Who is that?" Allison asked, looking at Scott. I opened my mouth to respond but Lydia beat me to it.

"Him? I'm not sure who he is," Lydia responded and I rolled my eyes at her for not remembering my childhood best friend.

"Yes you do, that's Scott McCall," I notified the girls who nodded at my response.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Lydia claimed, twirling her hair, doing her little stupid act and I rolled my eyes at her. She can get pretty irritating when she acts like this.

"Sure you did. Why?" I asked Allison who looked at me confused.

"Why what?" She asked.

"Why were you asking about him?"

"I saw him in my English class. How do you know him?" Allison asked and I sighed happily, how can I not know him?

"That boy right there is my one of my best friends. Of twelve years. He's basically my brother. The only thing stopping him from being so is blood. I grew up with him," I told Allison proudly, smiling at her as I spoke about him. She smiled as she heard the words leave my mouth and I turned to look at Scott and saw him staring, looking at us as if... like as if he knew we were talking about him. Which is not possible because he is way too far away to catch anything we were saying.

"So, is Scott any good?" Lydia asked me, her and Allison looking at me expectantly and I gulped, not liking the position I was just placed in.

"I mean... he's never actually played but he told me he's been practicing," I explained, trying not to say he's bad but also not trying to lie. Well, at least not fully. "I think he's gotten better than last year."

Lydia squinted at me while Allison nodded her head and we all turned to look just as the coach blew the whistle. Immediately after, Scott cried out, grasping at his head as if he was in pain. _**Kedu ụdị iberibe bụ nke a?**_ And to make matters worse, while he was squirming around, the first player in line threw the ball at him. It caught Scott off guard and hit him right in the face, or should I say helmet. The force of the ball managed to complete knock Scott back and he fell backward, right into the net.

I winced as feeling my face get warm as many, many people laughed, basically everyone out on the field. Even Coach Finstock laughed... which doesn't surprise me at all. I honestly would've been surprised if he _didn't_ laugh.

"Hey, way to catch with your face, McCall!" A player called out and I instantly wanted to march out onto that field and punch the shit out of his face. Scott looked like he was already done with this practice and reluctantly stood up, readying himself for the next ball.

"Come on Scott, you got this..." I whispered underneath my breath, and he turned his head in my direction, once again as if he could hear me.

The next ball came flying at him but this time he caught it without barely moving a muscle. One second the ball was in the air and the next it was in Scott's stick. I burst into a huge grin.

"Yes!" I cheered, hope suddenly filling me. Stiles cheered at the bench as well while most of the field watched with shocked faces. I don't know how he did it but he did and I'm proud of him. He must've really put in the work this summer while practicing.

The next player was up and he launched the ball at Scott, the ball landing perfectly in Scott's net. I applauded again, squealing as I did so. Scott looked over at me and I gave him a thumbs up, smiling like a madwoman.

And that's how it went for quite a while, player after player, ball after ball, Scott catching them flawlessly. It was almost as if the players were aiming at Scott and not the goal. Every time I would clap like crazy and cheer for Scott, glad that he turned everything around. People sure as hell aren't laughing anymore, now they are either still staring in shock or applauding him. Stiles was at the bench, freaking the fuck out like me at Scott's performance.

"He seems like he is pretty good," Allison observed, looking at Scott in wonder, and I internally thanked Scott for not making me look stupid in front of them.

"Yeah, very good," Lydia added, not taking her eyes off Scott.

"I told you," I boasted from my seat, looking at them with a happy look as Allison laughed and Lydia rolled her eyes playfully.

I saw Jackson go up suddenly, completely cutting a player off but the dude didn't fight back at all. I prayed he would take it easy on him but clearly, Jackson didn't like the attention not being on him and my prayers fell on deaf ears. Jackson readied himself before charging him, running fast as hell and using all his strength to swing the ball at Scott. It flew at nearly at the speed of light before it met its destination; Scott's net.

I jumped up out of my seat, wincing at the pain but quickly ignored it as I screamed in joy. He really caught it, like _caught_ it caught it. I was having a little mom moment as the boys would call it but I can't help it; I'm proud of my son. I was jumping up and down and I looked over and saw Stiles and Lydia doing the same. Stiles was flailing his arms around, like he usually does, shouting in excitement while Lydia cupped her hands around her mouth, whooping for him.

Scott was bouncing up and down in happiness as he looked over to me.

"That's my best friend right there!" I yelled out into the field, pointing at Scott as I did, not caring one bit that I was probably embarrassing him. Scott shook his head me and I continued to clap loudly. Jackson whipped his head around, looking over at me and I poked my tongue out at him, Scott comes first, bitch.

"That's my friend too!" Stiles called out after me and I couldn't hold back my laugh. I saw Scott looking over at Allison and he turned around, throwing the ball into the assistant coach's lacrosse stick from behind, trying to show off as much as possible in front of the new girl. I rolled my eyes at his typical boyish behavior but nevertheless, applauded him. I sat back down and Allison was looking at me with a face I couldn't decipher.

"You're really into sports, aren't you?" She asked and I laughed again.

"Oh God no, I barely understand what's going on. I just love my friends and support them in nearly everything they do," I explained to her. I looked over at her and saw her smiling at me. I smiled back and suddenly heard a loud whistle, which caused me to flinch. I turned around and that Coach Garcia waving her hands at me.

"Welp, that's my cue. See you guys later! Byeeee!" I called out to Allison and Lydia as I walked down the steps of the bleachers, speed walking to the team because still.

I threw Scott a thumbs up before I reached my girls, Coach Garcia already beginning to tell us about the new routine we would be learning. All throughout practice, I wondered how Scott managed to do that on the field but I found out later on after school I would get some answers so that managed to hold off my curious mind until then.

☾

**I** was walking in front of the boys, listening intently to Scott ramble on about what happened on the field. We were back in the woods trying to help Scott find his inhaler but really, Stiles just wanted to find the body. They ended up recklessly and carelessly stepped into the water of a pond while I managed to avoid getting my boots wet but stepping on a fallen over tree. I was suddenly glad I made Stiles take me home to change out of my heels and into some flat, over-the-knee boots. This would've been a disaster of a trip and even more of a disaster to clean up afterward.

"I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball," Scott explained behind me. He continued on, "and that's not the only weird thing. I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things."

"Smell things? Like what?" Stiles asked curiously as I managed to dodge a really low branch. We were on some equalized ground and were walking all side by side, me getting stuck in the middle because that's what always happens. We were now following Scott's lead.

"Like Desi's _Pillow Soft Curls_ conditioner in her hair," I touched my hair, giving him a look as I wondered how in the hell he knew that. I had washed it out this morning. Pointing at Stiles' jacket pocket, Scott continued, "Or the Mint Mojito gum in your pocket."

"I don't even have any Mint Mojito–" Stiles began to say as he dug in there but alas, the gum was in there. He pulled out a small piece of it. We all stared at it seemingly shocked and impressed and continued to walk as Stiles shoved the gum back in his pocket.

I had the slightest feeling I... maybe, just _maybe_, knew what this was... no, _no_. That's literally not even possible, why would I even think about _entertaining_ the thought? Stiles and Scott would actually laugh at me forever.

"So all this started with the bite," I chimed in, trying to see if there was any other logical explanation to this, and trying my hardest to ignore the answer I was thinking about previously. It's fiction, it's a myth, it's not possible.

"What if it's like an infection, like my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?" Scott told us worriedly. I rubbed his back comfortingly, contemplating just how much it would actually suck to be in his shoes right about now. If I was attacked by a huge wolf looking thing I genuinely believe I wouldn't be able to function for a couple of days or weeks... or months.

"Scott, you should be fine. If nothing happened by now, then you should heal up just fine. I mean, don't get me wrong, I still definitely think you should still go to the hospital to make sure you don't have rabies or something, but still, you should be fine," I tried to reassure him. He nodded hesitantly to me before Stiles spoke up from my left

"You know what? I actually think I've heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection," Stiles began and I stopped walking, turning to fully face him. Why didn't he speak up earlier?

"Are you serious?" I asked, wanting to get to the bottom of what's going on with Scott. I don't want him to die or something.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think it's called lycanthropy," he said jokingly and my shoulders dropping in a peeved way as I gave Stiles a displeased look. I was very low-key freaked out as to how he was also thinking about what I was thinking before but it's not possible so he needs to stop playing around.

"What's that? Is that bad?" Scott, poor, clueless, little Scott asked, completely freaked out. I felt so bad as Stiles smiled at me in an evil way.

"Oh, yeah, it's the worst. But only once a month," Stiles continued, probably loving every second of messing Scott and enjoying how gullible he was.

"Stiles, sto–" I tried to say but Scott cut me off, to be busy freaking out to see that Stiles was just messing.

"Once a month?" Scott asked and I rolled my eyes. Why won't Stiles take this more seriously? How does he not understand the severity of the situation?

"Mmm-hmm. On the night of the full moon," Stiles said, finishing his rather cruel joke with a tiny mocking howl and I smacked his arm and Scott pushed him afterward, which was well deserved. He's being a dick.

"Hey, man, you guys are the ones who heard a wolf howling," Stiles told us, raising his arms up in defense.

"Because we did,_ **jelema bodo,**_" I grumbled in Sudanese, knowing he could hear me.

"Dude, there could be something seriously wrong with me," Scott retorted defensively, beginning to get tired of Stiles' antics as well.

"I know! You're a werewolf!" Stiles joked again, ending it with a dramatic growl and my God, this boy, Lord, give me strength, serenity, everything, anything. Please. Stiles continued, "Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's 'cause Friday's a full moon."

"Shut up Stiles," I warned as Scott stopped rapidly, looking around at the area we were standing in confusion.

"No, I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler," Scott described as he bent down to search the leaves for his inhaler. I looked around the area to see if anything stood out but all I saw was leaves. Well, this is going to be not fun in the slightest. Stiles crouched down to help but I decided to go farther away to look, Scott couldn't have been in just that _one_ spot.

"Maybe the killer moved the body," Stiles theorized rationally and I tilted my head to the side, well, that could be a possibility.

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like $80 bucks," Scott whined and I sucked a breath in, his mom's going to kill him if he doesn't find that thing soon.

I had been searching for a total of four seconds when I heard the crunch of leaves a couple of feet ahead of me and they sure as hell weren't coming from me, Stiles or Scott. I looked up and saw a tall dude in all black, standing quietly in front of me, just watching me with a bothered look. I flinched in shock, almost falling onto my ass, before I stood straight up instantly, not liking how close I was to him.

But what bothered me most was that... I felt like I knew him from somewhere.

"_**Ah waduk**,_" I cursed lowly to myself in Sudanese as I took a couple of steps back in surprise.

How did he get so close to me without making any noise? The guy was following me, taking even bigger steps than me as he approached us and I guess at this point I got the attention of the boys' because suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and pull me very far away from the stranger.

I looked up and saw that Stiles was the one who was holding me, he, as well as Scott, were now standing in front of me, slightly shielding me from the view of the stranger.

"What are you doing here? Huh?" The guy asked us roughly, sounding incredibly pissed. We gave him no response so he continued, "This is private property."

"Uh, sorry, man, we didn't know," Stiles apologized truthfully to the guy, we actually didn't know. The stranger looked like he could care less if we didn't know or not.

"Yeah, we were just looking for something, but... uh, forget it," Scott explained, probably wanting to get out of here as fast as possible. The guy stared at Scott for a bit before digging into his pockets. He pulled out something and tossed towards us quickly. Scott barely reached out before his freaking inhaler landed in his hand.

Um, excuse the fuck out of me but _what the fuck just happened right there?_

I turned back to look at mystery man and saw him looking right at me, almost as if he was trying to figure me out. I gave him a weird look because _**kedu ihe ị na-achọ n'ebe m nọ?**_ I haven't said anything.

He checked me out for a bit more before he turned around and left us, going deeper into the forest and out of our sight.

"Are you okay? He didn't touch you, did he?" Stiles asked me seriously, looking me up and down before looking into my eyes. I stared back for a second before snapping myself out of the tiny trance.

"No, he didn't. I'm fine," I reassured him, nodding my head up and down and sending him a smile. He nodded and after a second he realized his hands were still on my shoulders. He pulled away a—_no, I totally didn't miss his warmth, what are you talking about?_

"Uh–" I started to say, trying to address the situation, but Scott cut me off.

"All right, come on, I gotta get to work," Scott reminded us, trying to turn around and leave, and I can't even begin to comprehend his actions. How is he is acting so normal towards this? Did I imagine what just happened? Did that inhaler thing even happen? What is going on?

"Dude," Stiles interjected, sounding as dumbfounded as I felt. He continued, "That was Derek Hale. You remember, right? He's only like a few years older than us."

_"Derek Hale?"_ I thought to myself. I felt like I knew something about him since his name definitely rang a bell but I'm positive I have never met nor spoke to him. And, seriously, that's all Stiles cares about? Who the guy is?

"Remember what?" Scott asked Stiles, seeming curious about the dude.

"His family. They all burned to death in a fire, like, 10 years ago," Stiles divulged and I cringed, what a horrible way to go out. Death by fire? Jesus... that reminds me of a nightmare I had ages ago. I shook my head at my weird thoughts, telling myself that it was just a coincidence.

"I wonder what he's doing back," I pondered out loud, looking at the spot where Derek was standing in before he left.

"Come on," Stiles said, immediately losing interest and beginning to walk away. Scott at the woods, probably searching for Derek but he was long gone by now, probably searching for some other trespassing teens to grill and intimidate. Scott looked at me, shrugging his shoulders and began to walk after Stiles.

"So we just gonna ignore the whole inhaler thing that happened or...?" I called out but the boys didn't respond, continuing to walk. I tried again, "We are? Okay."

I gave up on the topic and jogged over, catching up to the boys rather quickly as we made our way out of the forest.

☾

**M**y eyes opened to a dark hallway. It was too dark for me to see where I was so I rubbed my eyes to help them adjust. I realized I was at school. But it was different, there were balloons all over the ground, of every color, just everywhere, I couldn't even see the floor because there were so many.

I looked around and saw a party going on in the cafeteria. I heard Stiles' voice call out to me.

"Des... dance with me..." it echoed down the hall, and I turned around to see him at the entrance of the cafeteria doors. He was wearing a white dress shirt, a black tie and black dress pants, simple but he looked so handsome. I looked down at myself saw myself wearing a white and pink floral high-low dress and golden platform ankle-strap heels. I smiled and started to walk over to him but I soon realized something was wrong. It was either I wasn't moving at all or Stiles was getting farther away.

"Des?" Stiles called out again, his face now looking worried and confused. I turned to see that I was moving backward instead of forward like I thought I was. I heard a growl from behind me and saw that the girl's bathroom at the end of the hall had its doors wide open but the lights were off and it was completely dark. But what I could see was the angry glowing red eyes. It's the predator from the woods. And I was going into the bathroom, to _him_.

"Stiles!" I cried out to him, now beginning to run to him, not wanting the monster to get me like he did Scott. But the attempt was useless, I was getting farther and farther away from Stiles and closer to the predator.

"Des... please don't leave me," Stiles pleaded, his voice cracking as he was crying, and I was crying too.

"Stiles!" I screamed out, fear and sadness making me feel like I was going insane. No matter how hard I tried to run away, the closer I got to the monster.

"I love–" I heard Stiles say but I was already in the bathroom and the door slammed shut in front of me, shrouding me in complete darkness. I was further pushed in and I felt my back slam into a hard object and the sound of something locking.

I felt around me and realized by how small the area was, I was in a bathroom stall. I sat there, breathing heavy as I shook in pure fear, not knowing what to do.

I tried to unlock the bathroom stall but it wouldn't budge and that was when I heard a loud roar that shook me down my core. He found me. I couldn't hold back the scream that tore out of my throat as I felt something painfully tear through the flesh of my skin.

I quickly unlocked the stall and basically flew out of the bathroom and into the hall. I looked behind me and saw the light were now on in the bathroom and I had a clear view of the stall I was just two seconds ago. My blood was _everywhere_. All over the walls, the toilet, the floor, just everywhere.

I heard another growl and sprinted as quickly as possible away from the monster. I turned a corner, breathing heavy as I ran through the school. I could hear his thumping and thudding as it charged at me, trying to catch me to surely kill me this time. I saw the doors that led to my freedom and bolt right through the doors.

I quickly bumped into a shelf and was confused because I should've definitely been outside of the school. I looked around and realized I was in a store. The video store to be exact. My eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as I wondered how I got here.

"Hello?" I called out, trying to get someone's attention but it seemed as if I was the only one in the store. I began to wander the store when I heard a familiar voice.

"Oh, it's you," Jackson said distastefully, upon seeing me. I stared at him confused and looked down at myself, still seeing me in my dress, yet the difference was I was covered in blood and I had hospital socks on that were covered in dirt and mud. I scrunched up my eyebrows in confusion and looked up at Jackson who was looking through the movies in the romance section.

"Jackson?" I asked, wondering why he was acting so... unconcerned. I get it he doesn't like me but I very clearly injured. It was like he couldn't even see that. I began to wonder if I was even injured at all because at that moment I realized I didn't feel any pain or anything at all.

I squinted my eyes at him because something was weird about Jackson. His hands were dripping in this clear slime and his eyes were... _yellow? **Que demonio?**_

Before I could even begin questioning anything further I heard the all too familiar growl that has been haunting me all night.

I saw Jackson react too so I knew I wasn't losing my mind, I saw the shelf that was in front of Jackson fall and pin him to the floor. I screamed and tried to run to help him in some way but immediately the monster appeared out of nowhere and was on top of Jackson, shoving his claws into the back of Jackson's neck.

I gasped, frozen in fear as I watched as the monster turned to face me, pulling his claws out of Jackson's neck and leaving two big, bloody holes in the back of his neck. I gagged and darted away from the scene, trying to get away once again but was met with a dead body. They were sprawled out on the ground, a pool of blood surrounding them. I gasped as I heard a shrill-y scream resonated through the entire store.

"Lydia?" I called out, knowing damn well it belonged to her. I looked around for her but the only thing I saw was a shelf coming down on me. I gasped but before I could be crushed by the huge shelf that probably weighed four times my weight, I fell through the floor and landed on a seat... in an entirely different location.

I looked around, seeing that I was on a bus at night. I got up, looking around to see if anyone else was here and was met with yet another dead body. I screamed at the sight of an extremely bloody man on the floor of the bus. But abruptly the man shot up, all of a sudden alive.

"Help...me..." he croaked out, reaching out to me and I heard a huge roar, immediately bolting out of the bus and leaving the man in there. I ran and ran, seeing that I was at school once again. I collided with a person's body so hard I nearly fell over. I turned around and saw Derek Hale staring down at me.

"Derek Hale?!" I asked, confused and feeling unsafe around him. I stared at him and saw that he was as pale as can be. Why does he look like he is on the brink of death?

"He doesn't get here with the bullet in time... last resort," he vaguely told me, showing me his black veiny arm. _What in the holy fuck?_

"What? Last resort? What are you talking about?" I asked, completely confused as I tried to hold in my vomit at the sight of this man's deteriorating arm. He choked up and then bent over throwing up black blood everywhere. I gagged loudly, turning around, not wanting to see anymore.

"Holy god, what the hell is that?!" I heard as I turned around and I saw Stiles looking downright disgusted at Derek's arm and holding a... is that a handsaw?

"Stiles?" I asked completely confused as to how he got here and why he was holding that thing but I heard a loud roar once again, this time coming from the school. But this roar... there was something different about it.

"What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?" I heard from behind me and I turned to see a now healthy-looking Derek but he was _pissed_.

"Don't be such a sour wolf," I heard Stiles say from beside me and I turn to see him and Scott both next to me. When did he get here?

Before I could ask what was happening I heard Derek choking. I thought he would throw up that black shit again so I backed up but instead, blood gushed out of his mouth. I screamed as I watched him get lifted off the ground. I looked behind him and saw the predator had impaled him onto his claws.

Stiles, Scott, and I barreled away from the scene, making out way towards the school for protection. I looked behind me and watched the monster throw Derek into the brick wall of the school, most likely killing him instantaneously.

I suddenly felt a hand wrap around my leg and I fell onto the hard ground, crying out in pain upon impact. I felt the predator's claws digging into the skin of my legs and I screamed as I felt him drag me towards my certain death.

"Des! Desi!" I heard these voices call out to me but I was screaming too loud to recognize them, or even care.

"Desideria! Wake up!" I heard once again as I felt the predator flip me over to face him. I watched as it opened its mouth, revealing sharp teeth, all of them dripping in blood and thick, slimy saliva.

** _I AM ALWAYS IN FRONT OF YOU BUT YOU NEVER SEE ME_ **

As it went down to maul me to death, I shot up out of bed, screaming so loud I'm pretty positive I made my own ears ring.

"Des! _**Mi amor!**_ You're okay, you're okay!" I heard my mother tell me from beside me. I looked behind me and saw her and my father both in pajamas and both sporting terrified and worried looks as they held me. I calmed down at the sight of my parents, my screams of fear dying down.

"**_Mi hijita_... _Kini o ti ṣẹlẹ? Kini o ṣe bẹru ti o ni lati kigbe lati ji ara rẹ?_**" My father asked me in Yoruba, and all I could do was hug him as I cried in relief. They both hugged me, whispering comforting words into my ear and hair. It's been so long since I've had a nightmare that bad, I remember the last one vividly, of a family burning to death in a house. It was so terrifying and it felt so real, I cried every time I had to go to sleep for a week afterward, not wanting to see that again.

My father went downstairs, quickly making me a cup of tea while my mother held me. When he came upstairs and handed me my favorite mug—the one Scott made for me for National Friendship Day a year ago. It was a picture of me, him and Stiles, they were on the ground on their hands and knees in their lacrosse uniforms and I was in my cheer uniform, my knees on their backs as I held my pom-poms high in the air, in a funny pyramid, big smiles on all of our faces—which I gladly took, thanking my father. I smiled at the mug and at my father subtle yet kind gesture as my mother rubbed her hand up and down my back.

It was silent as I drank my drink, but it wasn't uncomfortable. I was very open with my parents, they worked very hard to get this relationship with me, claiming that if I ever got into any trouble, they'd prefer me coming to them for help instead of me avoiding them out of fear, which I appreciated deeply.

But this information wasn't mine to tell, it's Scott's, and Scott has too much to deal with right now for me to ask him permission to tell my parents about what the fuck happened at the woods. And also, he'd for a fact say no and for my parents' safety, I think it's best to keep them out of the loop.

After drinking for a bit, I felt a wave of fatigue hit me as hard as a truck.

"M'sorry for wak'ng y'all up, I d'dn't mean to," I slurred out, as my father grabbed my drink out of my hands and my mother gently pushed me down onto my bed.

"**_Badé bobo_**, darling," my mother told me in Sudanese and I obligated, letting my eyes shut as I adjusted myself on my comfy bed and drifted off to sleep.

☾

**I** was walking down the halls after school, walking towards Scott's locker, going over to hand him some of my notes from our history class. I was in uniform and speed walking, not wanting to be late to practice, didn't want Coach keeping any later since tonight is Lydia's party and I need all the time possible to get ready. When I turned the corner I heard a loud noise that sounded like something being slammed against a locker. I flinched, nearly dropping my phone.

"What the hell is going on with you, McCall?" I heard a familiar voice yell out. Is that Jackson? Why is he talking to Scott?

"What's going on with me? You really wanna know?" I heard Scott respond and when I got closer, I was greeted with the view of Jackson-of-a-bitch holding Scott up against the lockers. Scott had begun to yell, "Well, so would I! Because I can see, hear, and smell things that I shouldn't be able to see, hear, and smell. I do things that should be impossible, I'm sleepwalking three miles into the middle of the woods, and I'm pretty much convinced that I'm totally out of my freaking mind!"

"Jesus Christ, alrighty then, Jackson put him down, right now," I ordered and Jackson barely spared me a glance. _**Anụọhịa**._

"Des, mind your our own business okay?" Jackson told me and I honestly could barely hold in my laugh. _I_ need to mind _my_ business?

"Maybe you should take your own advice before dishing it out there, bud, because if I heard correctly, you certainly weren't minding yours, were you?" I retorted, looking at Jackson with my eyebrows raised sassily. He got the right one today.

"Des–" Scott tried to say but I cut him off, completely ignoring him, focusing all my attention on Jackson.

"Put him down now," I demanded once again and I felt this sudden tingly feeling in my throat which I dismissed as the beginning stages of a cough and I didn't let it deter me. I saw Jackson pause as something flashed in his eyes that was too quick for me to decipher. He put Scott down with an expressionless face, staring at me for a second before seeming to snap out of a trance. He looked at me weirdly before snorting displeasedly, turning to face Scott.

"You think you're funny, don't you, McCall? I know you're hiding something. I'm gonna find out what it is. I don't care how long it takes," he threatened, finishing his warning by looking at me as if saying _"You can't stop me"_. He exited as dramatically as he most likely entered because he is Jackson, almost strutting down the hall and out of our field of vision.

"You okay?" I asked Scott, checking my best friend over, making sure he wasn't injured. These past couple of days have certainly been rough for the both of us, from what he said to Jackson earlier. I haven't exactly been getting a healthy amount of sleep due to the fact that my dreams have been riddled with nightmares of my friends dying at the hands of a giant wolf creature. I've been good at hiding it at least.

"I'm fine, thanks for that," Scott thanked me and I shook my head, what else was I supposed to do? Stand there and let Jackson yell at him? _**Bangsat éta**._

"It's all good, that boy knows damn well I'm only tolerating his ass cos' of Lydia and to not push my buttons. So, what's up with all this 'sleepwalking into the woods' I hear?"

"I don't even know where to begin, Dee. I fell asleep in my bed and woke up in the forest," Scott explained to me with a hopelessly confused face. My eyebrows scrunched up in worry, scared for my friend.

"Jesus looks like we both struggling to sleep since that night–" I let slip out by accident. My eyes widened as I realized my mistake and I saw that Scott was staring at me with the same amount of worry. So much for being good at hiding it, huh?

"Wait, what–" I cut him off, not wanting to get into my issues at the moment. Scott definitely has it worse than me at the moment.

"It's nothing, don't stress. Now go, you got lacrosse stuff," I informed him, trying to change the subject but I knew Scott wasn't that compliant. But I knew exactly how important lacrosse was to him. He looked torn and he groaned, unsatisfied.

"This conversation isn't over, okay?" He promised me and I smiled slightly, knowing I had successfully won this tiny battle with him.

"Sure it isn't big guy," I responded, patting his shoulder, knowing damn well that I will be avoiding this conversation as if it was the Bubonic Plague. I decided to take a different route out to the field since walking next to Scott would make him want to talk to me. As I walked by myself, I heard a familiar voice yell my name as the sound of heavy footsteps bounded towards me. I turned around, seeing that the voice belonged to the one and only Stiles.

"Des! Where's Scott?!" He asked me frantically, to which I responded by scrunching my eyebrows in confusion. Why is he all worked up?

"Walking out to the field, y'all have practice remember?" I informed him and he took my hand and proceeded to pull me out of the building at a rapid pace. What the hell is happening?

"Come on," Stiles demanded, probably forgetting how much taller he was than me. He dragging me like a ragdoll.

"What? Why? What happened?!" I begged him to tell me, why is he acting like this?

"I'll tell you when we find Scott! Now let's go!"

"Stiles! Your legs are longer than mine! I can't keep up, dummyYy–!" I yelped as he suddenly picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder as he ran out of the building. I thanked God that my bruise had been healing up rather quickly because, woah, I can't even imagine the pain I would be in at the moment if I still had it.

We ran out of the building and I quickly remembered how many people would be here since it was the first elimination for lacrosse and there were dozens upon dozens of pairs of eyes on me and Stiles. I knew Stiles didn't care about having all eyes on him, but I, on the other hand, was cringing into another dimension. I put my hands over my face as I prayed he would find Scott soon.

"Scott! Scott, wait up!" He called out as he finally approached him. He gently put me down on the ground and I quickly flattened my uniform out. Scott squinted his eyes at me, silently asking me what was happening, and I could shrug. Scott shook his head and turned to Stiles.

"Stiles, I'm playing the first elimination, man, can it wait?" Scott begged him, not wanting to be late, which reminded me.

"Yeah, I actually have practice too," I added, agreeing with Scott, but I know Stiles was stubborn as hell.

"Just hold on, okay?" Stiles pleaded with us, to which I reluctantly agreed, wanting to know what was so important that he just _had_ to tell us right at this very moment. "I overheard my dad on the phone. The fiber analysis came back from the lab in LA. They found animal hairs on the body from the woods!"

My eyebrows scrunched up in shock and interest. Scott, on the other hand, was the complete opposite.

"Stiles, I gotta go," Scott repeated, beginning to walk away, simply not caring about what Stiles had to say.

"Wait, no! Scott! You're not gonna believe what the animal was!" Scott kept walking, which I deemed rude but I couldn't blame him, Coach Finstock could be rough at times. Stiles continued, whispering defeatedly, "It was a wolf."

My eyes widened in shock as I turned to Stiles and smacked his arm.

"Owie," he mumbled but I didn't care, it wasn't that hard.

"I fucking told you! Never doubt me! _**Lailai!**_" I cheered victoriously because it is true, I am indeed always right, forever. He of all people should know better.

"Fine..." Stiles agreed reluctantly but I wasn't having it.

"No, say it! Say I'm right always and that you'll never doubt me ever!"

"You're right always and I'll never doubt you, ever," He repeated and I smiled triumphantly.

"Good. Well, I really got to go now, but this isn't over? We'll talk more later!" I promised, quickly kissed him on the cheek before running off in the direction of my team. I made sure not to look back, not wanting to see the consequences of my actions, knowing that even that was a little too bold, even for me.

_'Well, let's pray my secret hasn't been revealed yet,'_ I thought to myself as I quickly reached my stretching team.

☾

**I** opened the door to the Stilinski household, knowing Stiles left it unlocked for me, quickly entering. Seeing by how quiet it was, it must've just been Stiles here because his father always greets me. I quickly made my way up the stairs and towards his room but before I could step into the hallway, a voice behind me said, "he called you too?"

I gasped, flinching hard as I reeled backward, a hand grabbing me, preventing me from falling on my ass. I looked and saw Scott smirking at me. I punched him in a burst of sudden anger. He laughed, clearly enjoying my reaction.

"Fucking _**puta**_, you know not to do that! Fuck you!" I chastised him, punching him multiple times, feeling my anger disperse with each and every hit I landed. He managed to grab my hands and prevent me from hitting him anymore but at that point, I had calmed down, so I stopped hitting him.

"I'm just playing," he joked, a happy smirk plastered on his face. I squinted at him, knowing exactly why he was acting like he was.

"Well, aren't you being the cockiest bastard now. Got first line and a thing with the new girl and now you're a New Person? What's next, you gonna start pretending that you don't know who me and Stiles are? I was there before you became popular, you know!" I teased, poking him relentlessly

"Maybe," he joked once again and I fake gasped, playing along.

"Well, when you hear the rumor about you having a tiny dick, you'll know just who started them," I fake threatened, walking away from the grinning boy and walking towards Stiles' door and knocking loudly. I felt Scott poke my side lightly to which I responded by smacking his hand away just as a very serious Stiles opened the door.

"Get in. You gotta see this," he told us, letting us both through as he very quickly shut it behind us. "I've been up all night, reading, websites, books, all those things."

I looked around his room and saw that his work desk, along with the floor around it, was littered with papers and different books, the books too far away and the font and size of their titles too small for me to properly read them.

"How much Adderall did you have today?" I jokingly asked but I was being serious. All night? Reading what?

"A lot, doesn't matter. Just listen," he admitted truthfully before quickly dismissing it. Scott giggled like the literal child he is, tossing his backpack on Stiles' bed before sitting down on it. I went to sit down beside him as well, quickly ridding myself of my white Nike Air Force 1's as I sat criss-cross on the bed.

"Is this about the body? Did you find who it is?" Scott asked. I turned to look at Stiles.

"No, they're still questioning people. Even Derek Hale," Stiles shut down, mentioning the man who kicked us off of his property the other day.

"Oh, the guy in the woods we saw the other day," Scott commented cluelessly as Stiles cut him off quickly.

"Yeah, but that's not it, okay?!" Stiles nearly yelled, flailing as he probably was desperate to get out all this research he did.

"What then?" I asked, wanting him to get to it, I kind of have a party to start getting ready for. I already showered and had my done, my hair in its usual half-up half-down hairstyle and a silk scarf on my edges. I need to get home and start doing my makeup.

"Remember the joke of the other day? It's not a joke anymore," Stiles admitted and I racked my brain for this specific joke he was talking about but newsflash, Stiles tells about three hundred jokes every day. "The wolf, the bite in the woods! I started doing all this reading– do you even know why a wolf howls?"

_Wait... he can't possibly be talking about..._

"Should I?" Scott asked, looking very puzzled yet interested in what he had to say.

"It's a signal, okay? When a wolf is alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack!" Stiles explained his theory and Scott and I stared at him. "So if you heard a wolf howl, that means others could've been nearby, maybe even a whole pack of 'em."

"A whole pack of wolves?" I asked, wondering where in the hell this conversation was going.

"No... werewolves," Stiles stated as if this was the most logical, easiest and normal thing in the world. All interest left in the body as I realized exactly where this was going. He couldn't possibly be serious. I had thought this myself earlier in the week but it simply cannot be possible so I quickly got over the theory.

"Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour," Scott said in disbelief, grabbing his backpack, angry that Stiles was doing this at this very moment. And honestly, I was just as mad, because first of all, Lydia dead-ass will kill me if I don't come to this party and I'm still not ready. Second, this shit is not possible, werewolves are not freaking real so I don't know why Stiles is so hung up on this bullshit. He wasting me and Scott's–wait, what did Scott say about him and Allison?

"You're picking up Allison in an hour, for what?" I asked him, standing up as well, wondering where they were going and why Scott didn't tell me he had a date with her tonight. No wonder he was acting as if he was on Cloud Nine early. This boy is head over heels for her.

"We're going to Lydia's party," Scott stated truthfully and I was... taken back and, honestly, madder than I already was.

"You're–" I cut myself off, not wanting to take out my anger on the boy, it's his first date. I can not believe how tonight is going. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath and calmed down before continuing. "I'm fifth-wheeling now? Isn't that just... great. _**Mung sampurna**._"

"Hey!" Stiles yelled out, clearly not giving a single flying fuck about our situation. _Rude_. Looking directly at Scott, Stiles continued his nonsense, "I saw you on the field today Scott, okay? What you did wasn't just amazing, alright? It was impossible."

I quickly recognized what Stiles was talking about, the first elimination. I wasn't there to see that much of it because of cheer practice but the whole school was buzzing about it, talking about how good he was.

"Yeah, so I made a good shot–" Scott, sounding quite upset, tried reasoning but Stiles, simply, was not having it and quickly cut him off.

"No, you made an incredible shot!" Stiles exclaimed, grabbing Scott's bag right out of his hand and plopping it back on his bed, clearly stating that he was not done with him. I mean, the way you moved, your speed, your _reflexes?!_ You know, people can't just suddenly do that overnight! And there's the vision and the senses and don't even think I haven't noticed that you don't use your inhaler anymore!"

I hate to say it but... Stiles was making some extremely valid points there. I mean I can't really have a say on the lacrosse game but Scott has been telling me bits and pieces about this vision and hearing things. And he also isn't using his inhaler anymore. All that searching we did for nothing. Maybe Stiles was onto something, but it certainly isn't werewolves though. It just can't be.

"Okay!" Scott said, probably trying to get Stiles to shut up. "I can't think about this now, we'll talk tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?! What? No! The full moon is tonight! Don't you get it?!" Stiles yelled, looking very irritated. He looked at me for...support? Backup? I don't know. "You believe me right, Desi?"

"Do you not realize you sound like a lunatic right now?" I asked him seriously and he groaned loudly.

"Yeah dude, what are you trying to do? I-I-I made first line, I-I-I have a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me, everything in my life is somehow perfect, why are you trying to ruin it?" Scott argued, sounded angrier and angrier, looking like he was towering over Stiles as Stiles took a seat once again, and all I could do was stand there and helplessly watch as my two best friends fight.

"I'm trying to help... you're cursed, Scott," Stiles explained dramatically, to which I rolled my eyes at. This boy. He continued, "you know, and it's not just _'the moon will cause you to physical change'_, it's also just so happens to be when your bloodlust will be at its peak."

My eyebrows raised in interest.

"Bloodlust?" Scott and I asked in sync.

"What's that?" Scott asked, looking at Stiles and I for help.

"It means exactly that," I began to explain it to him. "Lusting for blood, it's your urge to kill."

Scott rolled his eyes and stared down at Stiles.

"I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill, Stiles," Scott admitted, looking a bit too angry and sounding a bit too serious for my liking.

"Scott," I scolded, starting to get angry with him. But Stiles didn't care, as he turned around and grabbed a book and flipped it open to a bookmarked page.

"You gotta hear this: _'The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse'_," Stiles read aloud before spinning around to face the both of us, slamming the book closed. "Alright? I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does! You gotta cancel this date. I'll call her right now."

Stiles quickly moved around him, grabbing Scott's bag and opening up the front pocket, snatching his phone right out and beginning to unlock it.

"What are you doing?" I asked, walking over to Stiles and trying to grab his phone. He is being unreasonable.

"I'm canceling the date," Stiles explained to me literally and I rolled my eyes at him, reaching to grab the phone as I heard Scott's angry voice from behind me.

"No! Give it to me!" He bellowed, scaring me as I've never heard this tone be used towards Stiles or anyone for that matter.

I felt a powerful force push me forward. I stumbled forwards and my head slammed on the edge of Stiles' dresser. I cried out in pain as I unceremoniously landed on the ground and heard a thud, turning to see that Scott had Stiles pinned up against the wall, arm raised as if he was about to punch him. What the hell?

Wait, did Scott... push me? What the fuck? **_Ohun ti apaadi jẹ aṣiṣe pẹlu rẹ?_**

Scott, breathing heavy, decides to scream as he punches Stiles' desk chair across the freaking room. What the actual hell?

Scott seems to begin to calm down, still breathing heavy, he puts Stiles down and looks around. It's almost as if I don't recognize the boy who is supposed to be my best friend right in front of me. He's never put his hands on either one of us, he barely play fights with us.

"Scott?" I whisper, my voice coming out shaky as I tried to wrap my mind around what had just happened a couple of seconds ago.

"Des," he answered, looking worried. Stiles' eyes widened in shock when they landed on me. What happened? Scott went to help me up but, before even realizing it, I cowered, suddenly scared of him. Scott backed up, looking shocked and sad, and Stiles moved around him, quickly coming to my side, wrapping his arms around me. His warmth gave me a sense of safety.

"I-I'm sorry... I gotta go get ready for that party..." Scott apologized, sounding oddly confused. As if he didn't know what just happened a few seconds ago. He went and grabbed his bag off of Stiles' bed and began to make his way out, not before muttering yet another meek apology and then leaving. Leaving us to deal with the consequences of his actions. Just... like the predator in the woods from a week ago.

After a moment of silence, Stiles spoke up.

"Des, are you okay?" Stiles asked me seriously, looking me up and down as his hands grasped my face gently but firmly.

"I'm fine, my head's just throbbing a bit, should go away in a bit," I reassured him, not entirely understanding why he was so worried.

"Desi, you're bleeding..." Stiles pointed out in a worried tone and my eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, wincing when I felt the pain there. I reached up and touched where I hit my head, Stiles quickly grabbing my hand to pull it away but he was too late, I felt the wetness. And surely enough, there was the blood on my fingertips. Shockingly, it was the same cut that I had gotten the night of the woods, Scott just reopened it. Shit.

And it bled right through my scarf. Scott has to buy me a new one!_ **Éta indung!**_

"Well, shit. Fuck, ugh, let's clean up your room before your father has an aneurysm and then you can clean this out for me, I have a party to go to,"

"Desi, do you believe me now? I mean, you saw that right? That, that–"

"I believe something's up with him, yes, because Scott would never do something like that but... it's not werewolves, Stiles, what is this? Twilight?" I remarked, grabbing a tissue off of Stiles' desk and wiping my hand off.

"Still? Desi, what do I have to do to get you to believe me?" Stiles insisted, begging me to believe him. I sighed, looking around before my eyes landed on Stiles' desk chair on the floor and my eyes widened as I gasped lightly. There on the back of Stiles' desk chair was three huge claw marks... right where Scott hit it.

I can't believe it. Stiles was right. Scott's a... werewolf. This is Twilight. **_Mierda_...**

Stiles looked in the direction I was looking at, probably wondering what I was gasping at and I could tell he saw the marks too because his whole body went rigid.

"Not much. You in the mood to go to a party with me?"

☾

**A**fter Stiles shoved it in my face that he was right and cleaning my head wound up, putting a bandaid over it—he hates that bandaids are all the beige color so he went online and bought some bandaids the color of my skin tone—agreed to go to the party to make sure Scott didn't murder Allison or anyone for that matter.

He had gotten ready quickly, throwing on a grey blazer over a salmon button-up and a black tie and some jeans. Classic Stiles.

He quickly drove me home and sat on my bed, waiting for me to get ready as he continued to read his werewolf book. I did some light makeup—shimmery soft glam with a glossy lip—and after waiting for the setting spray to dry, I grabbed my dress and heels out of the closet and walked to my bathroom to get dressed. I walked back into my room to show Stiles, hoping he liked my new dress. I decided if I'm going to die protecting Allison from her beast of a date then I'll die looking cute.

"How do I look?" I asked him, announcing my presence to the boy since he was too focused on his book, _What To Do After You Realize You're In A Twilight Book; For Dummies_ to notice I had come back into my room.

He looked up at me and his jaw dropped, unceremoniously. I was wearing a micro-dress with short sleeves. The color of it was a light tangerine color that stood out against my skin complexion. It hugged my body all over and had the tiniest triangular slit on the left thigh that reminded me of my cheer uniform. I was also wearing my white ankle-strap platform heels and a light-wash jean jacket.

I felt my face get warmer by the second under his gaze, but I knew for my well-being this should stop soon. But... maybe he—_no, Stiles is my friend, he doesn't like me like that, he likes Lydia and that's okay because he is my best friend and I don't want to ruin that so stop_. **_Da lerongba nipa rẹ_.**

I cleared my throat, seeming to snap him out of his lil' trance and he threw himself off of my bed, flailing the whole way. I giggled at his antics which never failed to make me laugh. He stood straight a couple of feet in front of me and scratched the back of his neck, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Gorgeous, you–you look stunning, you really do," Stiles told me truthfully and I grinned happily, glad that he liked it. I nodded and then quickly spritzed myself with some perfume Lydia bought me a year ago. I grabbed my phone off my nightstand and my house keys, unlocking my phone and seeing that Lydia had already been texting me, asking me where I was.

"Let's go, Lydia's already wondering where I am," I informed Stiles, walking over and linking arms with him, which he gladly accepted, pulling me close. As I shot a text to Lydia, telling her I was 'OMW', we walked out of my room and we were making our way down the stairs. Stiles then spoke up.

"Ready for tonight?" He asked and I sighed, truly thinking his question over; _am_ I ready for tonight? What is going to happen? Is Scott going to turn into that giant monster we saw in the woods a week ago?

"Not at all but what can you do?" I answered honestly, feeling my anxiety fill my chest and spread everywhere, making my hands begin to lightly shake and my body get very hot.

"We'll be fine... hopefully. Hey, where are your parents?" He asked me as we walked out of my empty household. My parents are always busy on Fridays.

"Out to dinner with some friends."

And with that, we both hopped into Stiles' jeep and he drove right on out of my driveway and towards Lydia's.

☾

**W**e got to the party in 10 minutes, flat, and, wowie, the music was loud as shit. The moment we entered I was hit with the smell of juicy alcoholic beverages, perfume, cologne, and hormones. And there was a shit ton of people here too. They were many pairs of eyes staring, many I recognized, and of many mixed emotions. They varied; looks of envy, lust, happiness, you name it. I waved to the people I recognized as I walked deeper into the house, pulling Stiles with me.

"Okay, how about we...?" Stiles started saying but he quickly derailed, trailing off as he quickly became distracted by something.

"Desi!" A high voice called behind me and I recognized it immediately.

"Lyds!" I greeted, turning around to face my best friend as she pulled me into her arms for a quick hug before she pushed me away.

"Give me a spin," she demanded, holding a hand out for me to take, which I took after rolling my eyes at her antics. I spun for her as she held my hand up above me, mimicking a ballerina.

"In front of all these people you have me doing this foolishness?" I jokingly asked her, knowing she always does this and always will. It's just her thing. _**Ahụrụ m nwa nwanyị a n'anya**_.

"I chose them good, don't I?" Lydia complimented me, completely ignoring me, and I laughed, smacking her arm.

"Hey, Lydia, n-nice party," Stiles tried greeting her, looking completely head over heels for her and I tried to not let it hurt me too much. Lydia only looked at him for a second, tilting her head, in fake confusion and walked off, disappearing into the mass of bodies, not before winking at me over her shoulder.

Stiles smacked his lips displeased and I tried very hard to bury the absolutely delighted feeling that was brewing in my chest at this failed interaction. Trust me, I did.

"I'll get her to talk to me, Des. It'll happen, it's gonna happen, and when it does–" Stiles tried to tell me but honestly hearing another word, would hurt so I cut him off.

"Great, good luck with that," I muttered quickly, wanting to change the subject from Lydia to Scott as quick as possible. After an idea formulated in my head, I spoke up, "I propose a 'divide and conquer' of sorts; let's watch Scott from different angles and make sure he doesn't, you know, turn this party into a giant smoothie of body parts and blood."

"Well, wouldn't that just be delicious?" Stiles commented jokingly, trying to make light of the situation as he looked around, most likely for Scott, occasionally waving to the faces he recognized. I scoffed.

"Yeah, well, I prefer my meat medium to medium-well, not blue rare."

And with that, I walked away from Stiles, in search for Scott. Also because I was slightly ticked off at him for the whole Lydia thing. I quickly went to grab a drink from her table, making sure it was not mixed with anything—need to be completely sober for this—and searched the whole house for this boy. He wasn't in any of her bathrooms or bedrooms—the things I saw were literally scarring _ohmygod_ I did not need to know that August Langer's dick was that big. _**Kini ologbo naa?**_

I went downstairs to continue my search, getting even more ticked off since, first off, many guys were trying to hit on me and seriously making me uncomfortable, and second, Stiles was not responding to any of my texts. That fucking prick. I put my phone away and decided to check her pool. I walked out and saw just as many heads outside as inside. But the good thing is that I found Scott, he was dancing it up with Allison and I was proud of him. I'm still pretty pissed because he pushed me, cracked my head open and apologized very shitty-like but he looked very happy and the poor kid was going through it this week. I'll let him have his moment.

As I maneuvered my way through the crowd, it wouldn't look like I straight up just staring at him, something caught my eye. Standing over in the corner of Lydia's huge house, was Derek Hale and he seemed to be staring at something—or should I say someone. Was he staring at Scott? What even is he doing here?

The fact that the teens around him were either too drunk or distracted to realize that there was a whole adult at this party was seriously blowing my mind.

I looked around for Stiles, and after failing to find him in the swarm of heads, I looked back at Derek. To my complete and utter shock, I found him staring right back. I was unreservedly taken aback, flinching hard as shit. Derek was looking at me up and down not before the weirdest thing—the fact that I can still say that after the week I just had, Lord have mercy—happened. His eyes flashed a bright blue, like a neon color. I gasped and he smirked at me, and needless to say, I fucking booked it into the house—I wasn't lying when I said I could run in heels—frantically looking for Stiles.

I quickly found the little shit, he was chatting it up with his lacrosse teammates and what fucking happened to divide and conquer? I stomped up to him, pissed off as ever.

"Stiles?! What the fuck?!" I barked, not being able to contain my anger. He looked up at me and had this look of fear in his eyes that made me feel quite satisfied in the middle of my rage.

"Des! Is everything okay?" He asked me and I rolled my eyes, physically feeling the sassy sentence forming at the tip of my tongue.

"I mean, you'd know if you checked your texts, wouldn't you? I can't fucking believe you! **_Wepu fuck ebe a!_ **We have a situation!" I barked out in Igbo, telling him to get his ass over here, not caring that a handful of people were seeing me scold the boy. It's his own fault. He began to walk towards me just as one of his teammates, Grant Hastings, spoke up, his tone matching the cockiness he had written all over his face.

"Okay, hold on, Des, maybe you should chill out, what's got your panties in a twist, huh? And can I untwist them for you?" He quipped brazenly as his hand reached to... grab my ass? Um, I don't fucking think so. Just as I moved out of the way, refusing to let some jock sexually harass me, I saw Stiles catch his wrist with the absolute swiftness.

"Touch her and I'll shove your lacrosse stick so far up your ass that when Coach asked where it is, you won't be able to answer because you'll be choking on it still. Got it?" Stiles threatened, all up in Grant's face and sounding angry as hell. I couldn't see Stiles' face but telling from the sudden thick tension in the air and the look on everyone's face around them, it must've been something quite intimidating.

Grant yanked his hand out of Stiles' grip, looking mad as hell, and Stiles swiftly turned around, grabbing me and pulling me away from the group and the overall drama. I bit my bottom lip—_totally not because what Stiles did was hot as all hell, who said that?_—trying to hide the smirk trying to form on my face.

"You're a prick, you know? Thanks for that but you're still a prick," I told him, still somewhat mad at him for what he did but glad that he stood up for me. That's my boy.

"I'm sorry, it's just–" he tried explaining himself but I was over it at this point, so I cut him off.

"I don't care, just listen to me, we have a problem. Derek is here," I told him, knowing he would definitely want to know that tiny piece of information.

"Derek? As in Derek Hale? As in the guy from the woods Derek Hale? The adult?" Stiles exclaimed, looking as shocked as ever and I shushed him, glad that the music masked his voice.

"Yes,_ **idiota**_, and–" Stiles cut me off as something caught his attention behind me.

"Hey, it's Scott!" He told me, motioning with head and I turned around seeing that he and Allison had decided to bring the party inside, continuing to dance along to the thudding music.

"That reminds me, Scott is fine, I've been watching him, thanks for the help," I informed him sassily.

"I'm sorry!" Stiles apologized in a whiny voice, he hates when I'm mad but he's going to have to fight for my forgiveness.

"I'm sure you are," I said, my eyes not leaving Scott and Allison's dancing figures. They looked so happy with each other. "Well, at least they seem to be having fun."

"They don't need to be the only ones, care for a dance?" Stiles offered, holding his hand up for me to take.

"Since when do you dance now?" I seriously asked him in a joking manner. I know Stiles, he doesn't dance.

"Ever since my lovely best friend decided to make me her partner for her Quiñcenera and we all had to learn your choreography," he confessed to me with a cute smile on his even cuter face. _**Dios mío**_, I remember that shitshow.

"That took you guys weeks to learn!"

"Well, lemme just say that I took it upon myself to learn how to not move like a cat about to throw up," he admitted and I couldn't stop the burst of laughter that escaped my lips even if I wanted to.

I took his hand and he pulled me close to him just as the familiar tune of "Find Your Love" by Drake began to play on the speakers. We quickly got in tune with the rhythm, which surprised me because maybe he wasn't lying about learning how to dance. He pulled me close to him and I rolled my hips at the same time he did and, _**chaị**_, this shit was literally blowing my mind. We were quite literally grinding on each other and this boy wasn't fucking up. I don't know whether I just wanted to turn this up a couple of notches and see where it would go or if I was testing his newfound dancing skills out but after getting a random surge of confidence, I turned around, pressing my ass against his crotch as I slowly rolled my hips against him. His hands now gripping my lower waist, holding me close to him. This went on for quite a bit until I felt something poke me? _**Duro o kan kan keji!**_ Is that his–

Before I couldn't even finish the thought, Stiles quickly turned me around, pressing me up against his torso, not moving at all. I looked up at him, finding him intently staring right back at me. Not knowing what to do, I tried to pull away, not liking this false sense of intimacy I was getting but Stiles wasn't budging.

"Des..."

"Stiles?" I whispered, not knowing why I felt so hot and why suddenly his face was getting closer and closer to mine. Everything felt like it was happening very fast yet very slow at the same time. I was still very confused but my eyes were closing before I knew it and I was leaning in too– leaning? Is Stiles going to kiss me–!

Before I could even finish the thought—because getting cut off happens in my brain as well—a body bumped into mine and began to lean on me. Stiles' eyes widened and he gained a worried look on his face, looking right at the figure behind me.

"Scott? Scotty, you good?" I heard Stiles say and I quickly turned around, seeing my best friend with a pained look on his face. He didn't answer Stiles and kept on walking, bumping into just about everything and everyone in his path. Right behind him, looking worried just as worried as us was Allison. _**Awewe miskin**_, she probably had no idea what was happening.

"Stiles, I think it's happening!" I whisper-shouted to him, smacking his arm nervously as I quickly followed the couple, Stiles hot on my heels.

Once we got outside we saw two things happening, Scott was driving off in his mother's car and Allison was... following Derek into his? I got a sick feeling in my stomach and began to walk over there but Stiles grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"Where are you going? We have a wild Scott to catch!" Stiles told me quietly and I bit my lip, torn as to what I should do.

"I don't like that Allison just got into a car with Derek Hale," I admitted to him, and he sighed, looking completely done with tonight. At least we are on the same boat.

"She'll be fine, Des, we have to help Scott first!" Stiles concluded and pulled me towards the direction of his car. I huffed, but got in, wanting to make sure Scott was okay. And with that, Stiles sped off. Where? I have no idea.

Where would wolf-creature Scott go?

☾

**S**tiles parked in front of Scott's house and we ran out. We saw that some of his lights were on, meaning that someone was home and it certainly wasn't Mama McCall because she was working the night shift at the hospital today.

We ran up the stairs and I quickly checked all the bedrooms and upon seeing that they were empty I pointed to the bathroom, which was closed.

Stiles knocked on the door and I heard the voice I've been meaning to hear ever since we walked into this household.

"Go away..." Scott groaned out from the other side and I let out a breath of relief. No more playing ManHunt; Wolf Scott Edition.

"Scott? It's us, okay? Just me and Stiles, alright?" I pleaded in a soft voice, knowing that Scott was upset by the tone of his voice and that yelling at him wouldn't get anyone anywhere. And with that Scott opened the door just a crack, letting us in or see him but for us to hear him. "Come on, let us in, Scott, we can help."

"No! Listen, you've got to find Allison," Scott tasked us and I suddenly felt guilty for letting her get in that car with Derek, since he clearly isn't human either. What if he hurts her? I just stood there and let it happen.

"She's fine, alright? I saw her get a ride from the party, alright? She's..." Stiles trailed off, looking at me unsurely and I gave him a look, knowing it was partially his fault why I didn't do anything to help Allison. He continued, "...she's totally fine."

"I think I know who it is," Scott said vaguely and I was confused as to what he was talking about now. Who is what?

"Dude, let us in! We can't–" Stiles started saying but Scott quickly interrupted him.

"It's Derek Hale! Derek Hale is the werewolf, he's the one who bit me, he's the one that killed the girl in the woods," Scott admitted loudly, and _chaị_, this night just turned more terrible than it already was. I looked at Stiles, eyes wide and the guilt was basically suffocating me at this point.

"Scott..." I began, my voice shaky as hell, as I feared Scott's reaction to what I was about to tell him. "Derek is the one who drove Allison from the party."

There was a moment of silence as we all let what I said sink in and then it was quickly over when Scott suddenly slammed the door shut. Stiles tried the doorknob but it was locked now. He quickly pounded on the door, calling out Scott's name but clearly the boy was long gone, due to the lack of response.

"Fucking–ugh, let's go," I groaned out, hating the fact that I was once again playing this stupid ManHunt game. I quickly ran down the stairs, holding Stiles' hand the entire time as he ran behind me. Once we reached the jeep outside, Stiles quickly stopped, yelling something out.

"Wait, wait! Where are we going exactly?" Stiles asked and I closed my eyes, racking my brain for the best location. My eyes snapped back open when I found a good one.

"Let's go check Allison's, I have her address," I told Stiles, pointing at my phone. "She gave it to me a couple of days ago."

"Oh my– fine but I swear if it's far away, I will rob Scott for gas money," Stiles threatened to which I laughed at.

"It isn't but you should still rob him anyways, I'll definitely join in."

☾

**A**fter pulling up to Allison's house in just under ten minutes, I quickly did a tiny prayer to whoever was above, for Allison to be home and alive. Stiles chased after me and, with laid ease, passed me, running up her porch steps and ringing her doorbell a trillion times over.

"Stiles, perhaps you should chill out–" I tried telling him but Stiles clearly could give less than a single fuck at the moment. He gave up on the doorbell, moving on to the door itself, banging on it repeatedly. _**¿Qué demonio está haciendo este chico?**_

Almost immediately a pale, tall—and quite intimidating if I'm being completely honest—woman opened the door, looking entirely unamused at the fact that two complete teenage strangers are currently at her door, nearly banging it off its hinges.

_'Must be Allison's mother,'_ I thought to myself.

"Hi, Mrs. Argent... You have no idea who I am, I'm–" Stiles began but since I actually knew Allison just a smidgen more than him, I cut him off, knowing I was probably best suited for this conversation.

"Hello, Mrs. Argent, my name's Desideria, I'm a friend of your daughter, Allison. Look, this is going to sound kind of crazy, but is Allison here by any chance? Something..." I trailed off, looking at Stiles for a split second, quickly realizing from his panicked expression he would be of no help. Allison's mother's stare must have him shitting his pants. I quickly continued my half-truth, "...happened to our friend while we were all hanging out and we kind of had to leave in a rush and we just wanted to make sure she was okay since we heard she wasn't at Lydia's house anymore."

After staring at us for what felt like a lifetime, Allison's mother fell for the lie and sighed, seeming to deem us worthy of seeing the next day—if this lady could, she would slay us, Game of Thrones style. This woman must be a Greek Goddess that was cast out of the skies but still holds her mighty smiting powers

"Allison! It's for you," She called out, turning around and holding the door we watched Allison suddenly appear, looking down at us from her second floor. My shoulders slumped in relief yet I was irritated about the whole situation because man, what the fuck? I could've been at a party this entire time, probably doing God knows what with Stiles right about now but no, Scott basically fucked my entire night over. And we still don't even know where he is, on top of all this!

After making up some lame excuse to Allison, we left her house, now on the road, in search of Scott's dumb ass.

"How long do you think this is going to take?" I truthfully asked Stiles from his passenger seat as we drove through the dark roads of Beacon Hills.

"I don't know, but something tells me it's gonna take all freakin' night," Stiles grumbled out irritatedly, as he looked forward.

"Well it fucking better not, I'm done with his werewolf ass and us having to deal with the consequences of his actions, it's not fucking fair," I ranted at Stiles, completely done with Scott. I was still very much annoyed at the fact that this kid literally busted my face open over some damn date and gave me the shittiest apology on planet earth. I continued, "Plus, I want to fucking go home and sleep. This whole night has been a shitshow and I'm tired as hell from running around like this is some damn goose chase, in my heels and this short ass dress."

"I know, Des," Stiles agreed but the boy was probably just as tired as I was. So I turned to look out the window, trying to see if I could see Scott's wolf ass and cuss him the fuck out

But all I know is that this shit better not take all night, or there are going to be some serious problems.

☾

**I**t took all fucking night.

Not only all fucking night but well into the morning too. I was livid. After sending a text to my mother at around 1:40-ish that I was staying at Lydia's for the night, I sat with Stiles in his car, as we roamed Beacon Hills' street all fucking night.

We eventually had to stop at the gas station to fill up his tank again, and stopped at 24-hour McDonald's and got like fifty McNuggets, a Double Quarter Pounder, a Big Mac, a chicken sandwich, ten chicken tenders, some fries, a McFlurry, two large sodas, and orange juice. And a salad.

I even ended up falling asleep at some point and woke up when the sun was rising.

It was around 6 a.m. when we found Scott, walking among the forest line, on the edge of the road, shirtless, and holding his arm. Stiles pulled up and stopped the jeep beside him. He looked at me and I raised my eyebrow at the boy.

"Get in the back seat, bud, I've been here all night," I replied sarcastically, making it very evident in my voice that I was mad as fuck.

Scott obliged, looking down guiltily as he opened the door and I scooted to give him room to sit in the back. Stiles took off his jacket and I grabbed the bag that held the Big Mac and large fries I ordered him and tossed it in the back for the boy. Even though I was mad at him, that doesn't mean I'm heartless, I still love the dumbass. I then grabbed the orange juice I bought him and tossed over to him as well.

I saw Stiles smile at me from beside me and I rolled my eyes, looking out the window as I heard Scott let out a tiny "Thank you" which I replied with a grunt. He isn't off the hook yet.

After a while of driving in silence as Scott stuffed his face in the back, he finally spoke up.

"You know what actually worries me the most?" He asked and I heard Stiles sigh.

"If you say Allison, I'm gonna punch you in the head," Stiles threatened and I decided to speak up too.

"I will too, let's see if that'll split your face open so that we can finally be even," I commented rudely, not even bothering to look behind me at Scott as he sighed.

"She probably hates me now," Scott groaned out sadly and I couldn't stay mad at even if I wanted to. I sighed in frustration.

"I doubt that. But you might wanna come up with a pretty amazing apology," I offered him, knowing he could damn well use the advice after he majorly fucked up with Allison last night.

"Or you know you could just... tell her the truth and revel in the awesomeness that you're a freaking werewolf," Stiles offered with a smile on his face and smacked his arm.

"Are you dumb or are you an idiot? You can't be both so pick one," I grilled Stiles, wondering what on earth possessed him to say those words. Being a werewolf has just caused problems for Scott, what can he revel in? Shame, secrets, and trauma? That sounds fun.

"Okay, bad idea..." He admitted and then looked at the both of us, as we settled into a weird silence. He continued, "Hey, we'll get through this, all of us. Come on, if I have to, I'll chain you up myself on full moon nights and feed you live mice."

I scrunched my eyebrows at the thought, shaking my head at Stiles.

"Ew," I said out loud, making a fake gagging noise.

"I had a boa once. I could do it," Stiles further explained, lifting the tension in the air as he made Scott and I feel better about the situation like he always does.

"Ew, don't remind of that thing! I hated that so much!" I cried out, cringing at the thought of Stiles' snake he owned from such a long ass time ago.

"It was pretty cool, you can't lie!" Stiles argued back and I gasped dramatically.

"Who in their right mind owns a thing that literally can't feel love for you? It literally sees you as a thing that provides it with sustenance until one day it decides that it could just eat you if it wanted to and boom! Your "pretty cool" boa just fucking ate you!" I retorted and I heard Scott laughing from behind me and Stiles began to laugh too. I rolled my eyes at the boys.

"She isn't wrong," Scott commented and it was Stiles' turn to gasp dramatically.

"I promise you to feed you live animals and to practice my chain kink with you and this is how you repay me? By taking the enemy's side?!" He cried out and that's how most of the ride went. Us poking fun at each other and making each other laugh which was nice because deep down, I thought this wouldn't happen anymore due to Scott's werewolf business. I sighed happily, knowing that no matter what, my boys would have my back, so would they._**Yo amo a mis muchachos**_.

☾

**I**t was Monday, and the bell had rung, meaning school was finally over. I had a little time after school to chill before cheer practice began—Coach had _another_ meeting—so I was just wandering the halls.

Once I reached the doors that led to the front of the school, I saw Scott talking to Allison and I smiled at the sight of her smiling and laughing at the boy. After seeing her wave goodbye and walk away, I walked over to Scott.

He was looking in the direction of where Allison went, waving at her awkwardly. I looked over and saw Allison in her car, waving at me, and Allison's father looking right at us. I waved back, smiling at my friend as her father nodded his head at us.

"Hey, how did everything go with Allison?" I asked, genuinely wanting to know if everything went well between them. They were pretty cute.

"It's him... he's her father..." Scott explained weakly, not even looking at me as he watched Allison's car drive off.

"Who's him?" I asked, confused by his tone. He sounded sad and conflicted.

"The guy who shot me in the woods on the night of the full moon. It's her father, Allison's father is a werewolf hunter..." Scott informed me and I nearly choked on my spit.

Well... this just got ten thousand times more complicated than it already was. Great.

☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count

**Author's Note:**

> translations:
> 
> Omugọ - Stupid
> 
> ¿Dónde estoy? - Where am I?
> 
> Nibo? - Where?
> 
> Abdi henteu maén sareng anjeun! - I'm not playing around with you!
> 
> Onibaje dumbass - Fucking dumbass
> 
> Santo - Christ
> 
> Oooooh Dios mío - Ooooh my God
> 
> Espera - Wait
> 
> …yiyi! Lo ku sigbo! - …pervert! Screw you!
> 
> Kedu ụdị iberibe bụ nke a? - What the hell?
> 
> Jelema bodo - Idiot
> 
> Ah waduk - Oh shit
> 
> Kedu ihe ị na-achọ n’ebe m nọ? - What the hell are you looking at me for?
> 
> Que demonio? - What the hell?
> 
> Mi amor! - My love!
> 
> Mi hijita - My daughter
> 
> Kini o ti ṣẹlẹ? Kini o ṣe bẹru ti o ni lati kigbe lati ji ara rẹ? - What happened? Why are you so scared you have to scream to wake yourself up?
> 
> Badé bobo - Go to sleep
> 
> Anụọhịa - Bitch
> 
> Bangsat éta - Fuck that
> 
> Lailai! - Ever!
> 
> Puta - Bitch
> 
> Mung sampurna - Just perfect
> 
> Ohun ti apaadi jẹ aṣiṣe pẹlu rẹ? - What the hell is wrong with you?
> 
> Éta indung! - That motherfucker!
> 
> Mierda... - Fuck…
> 
> Da lerongba nipa rẹ - Stop thinking about him
> 
> Ahụrụ m nwa nwanyị a n'anya - I love this girl so much
> 
> Kini ologbo naa? - What the fuck?
> 
> Wepu fuck ebe a! - Get the fuck over here!
> 
> Idiota - Idiot
> 
> Dios mío - My God
> 
> Chaị - Wow
> 
> Duro o kan kan keji! - Wait just a second!
> 
> Awewe miskin - Poor girl
> 
> ¿Qué demonio está haciendo este chico? - What the fuck is this boy doing?
> 
> Yo amo a mis muchachos - I love my boys


End file.
